


Fresh Start

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Break Up, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by New Girl (TV 2011), Mental Health Issues, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Photographer Jughead Jones, Relationship(s), Roommates, Sharing a Room, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Fresh start.-Fresh starts always suck. They're always worse after a break up. What happens when a woman's only option is to move in with a group of strangers. Would this make or break her?-This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids inspired by New Girl

New York is a beautiful city. It's the city that never sleeps. A concrete jungle filled with busy people working nine to five jobs. 

Betty Cooper is stuck in a job she's unsure about. Interning at a magazine company following her mother's footsteps when in reality she doesn't know what she wants to do. 

Betty Cooper is in a loving relationship with Chuck Clayton. They've been together since college. Any day now he would ask the special question. 

Betty loves throwing surprises. She was going to surprise her love with a romantic meal with her ready for dessert. She was waiting for him to get home. She heard the door open and a slam against the wall.

Betty rushed over to see what it was. Chuck was pushing a woman against the wall pulling her shirt off. “Chuck?!” Chuck instantly pulled away. "I can explain." He looked at her.

“Explain then!”

"I'm in love with her." Chuck shrugged.

“What about me?” Betty cried.

"It's over B."

“I’m leaving.”

"Let's go to my room." Chuck picked the girl up.

Betty ran out crying. She didn’t know what to do. She felt lost all she could do was call her best friend. 

“Hey B, you okay?” Veronica answered. All Veronica could hear down the phone was her sobbing. "Chuck is cheating." She manages to utter.

"Honey you can stay with me. Until we find you a place to stay." Her friend wanted to kill him.

“Thank you V.”

"Of course. You know where the key is." Veronica told her.

Betty headed to her car. She put her radio on loud. Her song was stuck on song. She still needed to get her stuff. She decided it was too soon. 

In a week Betty had found an apartment to move in. She was meeting her roommate today. She was hoping to get her stuff this week.

The rent was super cheap, so it was perfect for her with her intership. She headed to the apartment to go meet her roommate. She was so nervous. The elevator was broken so she walked up the flight of stairs. Betty waited patiently when three men opened up the door. She had only been expecting one roomate.

"Come in." One of the men said.

“Hi.” She smiled.

"Hi, Betty right?" 

"I'm Kevin. The guy you've been speaking too. This is Jughead and Archie."

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” Jughead said.

"Hi." Betty waved nervously.

“Let me show you to your room.” Kevin said.

"That would great." She followed all three of them.

"So just out of curiosity, your friends are they hot?" Archie Andrews one of her roommates asked.

"Don't answer that." Jughead Jones her other roommate answered.

“Ignore them.” Kevin teased.

Betty just nodded feeling overwhelmed. She thanked them as they left her alone. The moment she got in her room she played her break up playlist and laid on the bed sobbing. The guys were all in the kitchen. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to have her move in?” Jughead said.

"Why wouldn't it be? She has a job and isn't a crazy person like our last roommate. Do we really want to give Fangs room to anyone else?" Kevin asked.

“We’ve never had a girl roommate before.”

"How hard can it be?" Archie shrugged.

"She'll just be like me. She'll take pride in her appearance and her stuff." Kevin smirked.

“It’s different Kevin. She’s a girl.”

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Jones. She'll be fine. She'll be at work, in her room or out." Kevin poured himself some coffee.

"Bro she's been here five minutes and already blasting depressive songs. We should check on her." Archie said.

"I'm non doing it. She has Adel on that's some powerful emotional songs. She's in her feels." Jughead said. Kevin just laughed. "Never am I. She could bit our heads off." Archie added.

"You two are stupid. She isn't a dog. She's a woman." Kevin decided to check on her.

Jughead and Archie stayed back. They just watched from the kitchen.

"Hey Betty, are you okay?" Kevin took one for the team.

"Sure am." Betty blatantly lied through her tears. 

Kevin looked at the boys. He mouthed help me. Jughead came over."Hey Betty what's going on? Shouldn't you be unpacking?" Jughead tried changing the subject.

“All my stuff is at my old place.” 

“Do you need help getting it? We could call a moving truck?”

"I have my car. I just can't go." Betty sighed.

"You're making no sense." Archie joined them.

“My ex still lives there.”

"And?" Jughead and Archie asked in unison.

“He cheated on me.”

"That prick." Kevin sat with her.

"Is there something we do now we're her roommate?" Jughead whispered to Archie.

“We could help her get her stuff?”

"Sure." All the boys agreed.

“Need help?” Jughead asked her.

"I could use a little help. Veronica will be happy I got my stuff back." Betty nodded. “Let’s go then.”

"Maybe tomorrow." She looked out the window.

Kevin looked at the boys. They all nodded. Jughead and Archie picked her up off the bed. 

"Today or you'll never do it."

“Fine.”

They carried her down to her car. Betty was already starting to like these guys. She liked that they helped her go out her comfort zone. They seemed like they would be good roomates.

"I'm not going in." Betty told them.

“We will then.”

"Seriously?" She glanced at them.

"Yep. You need clothes." Kevin said.

"A bigger TV wouldn't hurt." Jughead laughed.

“Is your ex home?” Archie asked.

"Probably banging the blonde."

“Should we just go right in?” Kevin asked.

Betty threw them her keys. She hit Jughead in the face with them. "I am so sorry." She apologised trying not to laugh. Archie laughed at him. Jughead just elbowed him in the stomach. 

"You're definitely coming in now." Jughead told her.

“Fine. If I see him, I’m leaving.”

"You're staying something to him." Jughead said.

“Fine.”

"Come on." Kevin rolled his eyes. Jughead and Archie practically had to drag Betty in. She was kicking and moving trying to escape. “Come on Betty.” Jughead said.

"But Jughead." She looked at him scared.

"Listen Betty, I'm not a friendly person but I'm here for you. Move your ass now." He told her.

“Fine.” Betty followed them in. She stayed close to Jughead. Jughead looked at her as she was shaking. They walked in to see Chuck working out. “We’re here for her stuff.” Jughead said.

"It's in the dumpster outside." He shrugged.

“Archie you go get it. I’ll look around for anything else with Betty.” Jughead said.

Betty nodded as she headed to grab the tv. Jughead helped her. She took almost everything. After all she bought half of it. Jughead helped her get everything out to the truck. They sat waiting for the others, she was shaking.

“You okay?”

"He threw my things in the trash!"

“Archie got them out. Nothing was ruined.” Jughead told her.

"That man is a dick!" She kicked her dash board. Betty looked at him. "I'm sorry." Jughead nodded as she broke down crying. He didn’t know what to do so he hugged her. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

“Don’t be sorry.”

Betty nodded. "Can we just go get icecream?"

“Sure.”

"Extra toppings." She hugged herself.

Jughead started up the car to drive her there. There was an awkward silence between everyone. Kevin gave Archie a look.

“What?” Archie said.

"He'll be banging her by next month." Kevin smirked.

“He’s still hung up on Jessica though.”

"Well this will help him." He shrugged.

“True.”

The group headed to the icecream shop. They sat inside as Betty was sat reading her favourite book. Jughead and the guys were talking.

"So are you working at the bar tonight? We should take Betty out to get over that idiot." Archie asked.

“Yeah, my shift starts in a few hours.”

"So Betty your a journalist?" Kevin asked.

“I am.”

"Do you like it?" Jughead asked.

"I used too."

“Why not anymore?”

"I'm not doing investigative journalism." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"And you?" She wondered.

“I work at a bar.”

"He loves photography though." Archie added. "I also work at music company." 

"Kev is a drama teacher."

“Cool.” Betty smiled. She was looking between the group. "So, is there house rules? Should we make some?"

“We can make some more. We have a few. Kev is big on rules.”

"So Kevin the rules?" Betty asked passing Jughead her icecream. She didn't want it.

“Just some basic stuff.”

"Like?"

“You have to warn us when you bring people over, don’t play music too loud... basic stuff.” 

“And don’t touch Jughead’s food stash. I got punched over that before.” Archie said.

Betty laughed softly. "Well you should label your food or I will eat it. That's fine but we should add another rule. No one try get with me."

“We wouldn’t.” Kevin said. “Obviously I wouldn’t.”

"Why?" Betty asked.

“I’m gay.” Kevin said. “Jughead just got out of a relationship, and Archie... He would probably try but he’s into brunettes.”

"Archie has no shot anyway." She laughed.

“Ouch.” Archie teased.

"At least I'm not the only dumpee." Betty pulled a cherry off Jughead's icream.

"They almost got married." Kevin told her.

“Can we not talk about that?” Jughead said.

"I'm with Jughead. We should get cake instead." Betty looked at the cakes.

“Definitely.” Jughead got up to go buy one.

"Vanilla!" Betty called after him. "So rent is due in five days."Kevin said.

“Okay.”

"Perfect. We should head home."

_____

At the bar:

Jughead was setting up for his shift. He had Betty there as the guys were still getting ready. 

"So this is your domain?" Betty asked.

“Yep.”

"I don't want to be here. Can you cover for me? I want a bath and just to cry."

"Or you could sneak out the back?" Jughead suggests.

“Show me?” 

“Sure.”

Betty jumped at the chance. Jughead showed her. He would do this for woman that are getting hit on constantly. He showed her through the back door leading to the parking lot.

"Thank you Jughead." Betty smiled softly.

“No problem Betty.”

Betty hugged him before she headed home.

Never in a million years did she ever think she would be living with three guys. She thought she would be engaged by now. 

Yet that wasn't her reality. 

Her reality was toilet seats up and mess. Betty Cooper would have alot to get used too. Today wasn't that day.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed and Betty Cooper wasn't used to living with three men. She was in a constant mess. Each morning she would make everyone breakfast before leaving. Yet she came home to a mess.

Betty was currently at work as she realised she had forgotten her lunch. She jar messaged the group chat.

B: forgot my lunch at home. Had no breakfast either.

J: I’m the only one not working right now. I’ll drop it off.

B: thank you. I'm starving and can't leave for food.

J: I’ll be right there.

B: thank you.

Jughead drove it to her work. He let her know when he was there. He sat outside waiting for her. She could run down to him so she could grab coffee for the team. Betty heads outside, knocking on the car door window.

“Hey.” He handed her the lunch. "Thank you." Betty hugged him. “No problem Betty.”

"Fancy eating with me?" She suggested.

“I have time before work, sure.” Betty smiled heading in the car. “How’s work?” He asked.

"Stressful." She sighed.

“What happened?”

"My boss isn't letting me write." Betty rolled her eyes.

“Why not?” Jughead wondered.

"He hates my suggestions." She sighed.

“Did he ever say why?” Betty looked at him. "Because I work in an office with three woman."

“So?”

"He is sexist." She ate her sandwich.

“That’s annoying.”

"Exactly! All I want is to come home to a clean house too!" Jughead bit back a laugh. "Don't you dare laugh."

“I’m not.”

"You know what, just for that. I'm have my friends over tonight." Betty glared playfully at him.

“And what’s the issue with that?”

"I'm going to break all the house rules." She smirked.

“That would bother Kevin. I could care less.”

"But there's the issue of your food." Betty prompted.

“I’ll eat it all before you get to it.”

"You could never, could you?" She looked at him.

"Oh I could." He laughed. Betty just looked shocked. “I love to eat.”

"Apparently not enough to keep Jess around." Betty smirked. 

"You didn't?" Jughead was shocked by her. “I did Jones.” 

“Well I’ll have you know.... I did that... a lot.” Jughead teased.

"Apparently your hungry wasn't satisfying." She winked.

“Definitely was.”

"I'm just joking." Betty shrugged. "Anyway, your working tonight?" She changed the topic.

“Yep. I do every night.” Betty nodded. "Doesn't it get tiring? I bet I could do a shift easy."

"You do? How about we see how gets most tips tonight? Bring your friends and the boys will come." Jughead smiled.

“Fine.”

"This will be so easy." He laughed softly. 

"Or a laugh. I could pretend to be you for the night."

“I like a little competition more.”

"Lucky for you so do I." Betty drank her coffee."I have to get back but winner takes all the tips."

_____

At home:

Jughead got back to get changed for his shift. The boys just got in from work. 

"Did anyone take Betty food?" Kevin asked.

"I did!" Jughead called from the bathroom.

“Look at Jones being a gentleman.” Archie teased.

"Shut up. She hadn't ate breakfast." Jughead shrugged.

He began changing getting a message from Jessica.

Jess: we should hang out at the bar tonight.

J: you want to hang out?

Jess: we can be friends.

J: knowing you, I don’t have a choice. So sure.

"So she could have drank a smoothie." Archie headed to the door.

"She needed food." Archie rolled his eyes. Jughead came into the room. "So you haven't had a sex dream about her?" Kevin asked. He was marking school books.

“No way. I’m seeing Jess tonight.”

"Bad idea!" They all yelled.

"What's a bad idea?" Betty came through the door. "You guys are so loud."

“I’m seeing Jess tonight.”

"Are you insane or high?" She pulled her heels off.

“It’s just a meet up as friends.”

"You guys need a lesson in girl talk. You Jughead are getting laid tonight." Betty pulled her hair down.

“Really? Jess saying she wants to hang out as friends mean she wants to hook up with me?”

"You haven't seen each other from the break up. From what you told me at lunch she is missing that. How did you end things? Most the times we block and go out." Betty shrugged.

“She told me she wasn’t ready for marriage when I proposed.”

"She's not over you then. She misses her safety blanket. The comfort of you." She explained.

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

"Do what you want Jones, I haven't known you long enough to lecture you." Betty walked in her room.

Jughead turned back to Kevin and Archie for their opinions.

"Bad idea." Kevin said.

"Second chances aren't that bad." Archie shrugged.

"You guys are no help. Anyway, Betty hurry up! We have a competition to start." Jughead rolled his eyes.

They all left the apartment and headed down to the bar a little while later. Betty was dressed down. They have never seen out of her work clothes and pajamas.

Jughead was waiting for Jessica. "You know Jones, I'm going to win this. You'll be too distracted with the ex lover." Betty poured herself some water.

“You definitely won’t Cooper.”

"Bring it on Jones." Betty winked.

"B!" Her best friend walked in the bar. “V!” Betty hugged her happily. "I'm so glad your alive! You haven't messaged me since you've moved in." Veronica confessed.

“I’m doing good V.”

"I can see that. When do I meet these roommates?" She looked around the bar to try spot them.

"Jughead is behind the bar. Kevin and Archie are sat at the booth. Me and Jughead have a bet going on. So I'm working in a bar tonight. Alice would hate this. Film it and send it to her." Betty smirked.

“What kind of name is Jughead?” Betty burst out laughing. "You know I've never asked."

“Well I can’t wait to meet them.”

"Jones come here!" Betty called him over. He walked over to her."Meet the idiot that is meeting his ex whilst working." She smiled. Jughead rolled his eyes. “Hi, I’m Jughead.”

"But he brought me my lunch so he's a kind idiot who is moody all the time." Jughead rolled his eyes again. Betty laughed softly. "Let me introduce you to the others." Jughead headed back to wait for Jessica.

"Archie hands off but this is my best friend Veronica Lodge. Kevin, this is V."

“Nice to meet you.” Archie said. He was in awe of her.

"Anyway, boys look after her. I have a bet to win." Betty smiled a real smile.

"I think that's the first time we've seen her real smile." Kevin said. Veronica sat down with them. 

Jughead was watching the door waiting for Jessica to come in. Betty snuck up behind him. "Is that her?" She scared him. “Betty! Don’t do that.” Betty laughed at him. "I'm so winning." She smirked.

"Hey can I get a drink?" A customer asked.

Betty went to serve them as Jessica came in. Jughead walked up to her. “Hey Jess.” Jessica smiled up at him. "Get me a drink than we can talk Jug."

Jughead went to get her a drink. Betty looked at him. "So that's Jess?"

“Yep.” He smiled.

"She's pretty." Betty severed another customer.

“She’s stunning.” Jughead glanced at Jessica. Betty looked at him. "Remember whilst your trying to get laid we have a bet on." She winked moving to clean glasses.

“I’ll still win.”

"Put your money where your mouth is." 

Meanwhile, Veronica looked over to them. "B looks comfy with him." She smiled.

“She does. We made a bet on how long it will take until they’re fucking.” Archie said.

"I want in." Veronica laughed softly.

“Kevin thinks a year or more. I think a few months.” Archie said.

"6 months." She pulled out 20 dollars.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”

"True, but I know Betty." Veronica looked at them.

"But you haven't met Jessica." Archie pointed her out.

“Is she here with Jughead?”

“She’s his ex. He’s obsessed with her.”

"Obsessed is a bad word." Veronica looked at the boys.

“I mean it. He’s obsessed. It’s always Jess this, Jess that.” Archie rolled his eyes.

"They were going to get engaged." Kevin explained.

Archie just looked at Kevin before getting lost in Veronica's eyes. Whereas, Jughead was talking to Jessica at the bar.

"I've missed you." Jughead leaned over to hold her hand.

“I’ve missed you too Jug.”

"Maybe we could get pizza on my break?" Jughead bit his lip.

“I’d love that.” She ran her hand up his arm.

Jughead placed his hands over hers. "We could head to the storage room?" He ran his hands up her arm.

“Let’s go then.” She smirked, jumping down from the bar stool."Juggie, is the bet over?" Betty asked.

“I’ll be right back.”

"Don't bother." She rolled her eyes. 

Betty let Jughead go. She knew what they were doing. Betty headed to her friends. "Jughead will probably have a guest over tonight." Betty sat with Veronica.

“Where did he go?”

"Where do guys go to fuck around here? He's going there. Anyway, let me get you guys a drink. Also tip me, I am winning this bet."

“Okay.”

Betty drank Veronica's drink before getting back on with the bet. She could hear Jughead and Jessica in the storage room. Betty just banged on the wall as Veronica came over to her.

"You okay honey?" Veronica sat on the bar counter.

"I'm just feeling down. Jughead tries to cheer me up in his own moody way but this break up is hard."

“Do you like him?”

"Who Jughead? Why would I? He's moody all the time." Betty banged on the wall again.

“You seem pissed that he’s in there with that girl.”

"I barely know him." She shrugged. Veronica nodded."Does it seem like I am?"

“A little bit. At least to me it does. But it’s probably just that he’s annoying.” Veronica teased. 

“Fuck, Jug!” They heard Jessica scream.   
Veronica burst out laughing. "Veronica, it's not! I have to listen to that all night!"

“Sounds like fun.”

"I'm staying at yours." Betty sighed. "I don't even work here. I'm getting drunk."

“Okay.”

Betty took a bottle of shots and headed to the table with the boys. They all sat drinking. Jughead came out with Jessica ten minutes later. Betty was tipsy but still so competitive. She walked up to Jughead as he headed back to work. Jessica sat watching him.

"You Juggie are rubbish at competitions." Betty slurred.

“Are you drunk?”

"Nope! But I have more tips than you." She tapped his nose.

“My shift goes until 3am. I have time.”

"You forfeited it when you got laid!" Betty poured a drink for a customer.

“No I didn’t. I said give me a minute.” 

“What’s your problem?” Jessica said.

"What's your problem Missy?" Betty spun around to look at her.

“You’re harassing Jug.”

"No I'm not! He's my roommate." She rolled her eyes.

“Leave him alone.”

"You leave him alone." Betty stumbled into Jughead's arms. "Juggie I don't feel too good."

Jughead helped her back to his office. He told Jessica to give him a minute. He made coffee for Betty. He sat on the couch with Betty. She hugged him as the coffee cool down.

"I think Jessica hates me." Jughead shrugged. "You could do better. We all can." She yawned softly.

“I love her Betty.”

"Then you love her. You should go to her." Betty just touched his nose. She was so drunk.

“I will once you’re sobered up a bit.”

"I got dumped." She slurred.

“He never deserved you Betts.”

"I found a ring too." She teared up in her drunken state. Jughead hugged her. "I haven't told my mom." Betty held him.

“Do you need me to get Veronica?”

"No I'm too drunk for girl talk. I'm too drunk for any talk." She just hide her face in his chest.

Jughead nodded.

"I'm a terrible drunk." 

"You're a cute drunk." Jughead played with her hair. He was trying to reassure his roommate 

"A cute drunk that won?"

“A cute drunk that won.” Betty smiled softly at him. "You're cute Juggie." Betty handed him her tips.

Jughead smiled at her as Betty smiled back. He just hugged her continuing to smile softly. They just sat in there together for a little bit. It was a comfortable silence. Shortly after Betty fell asleep in his lap. He left her sleeping in his office so he could work.

Jessica was sat with the guys. They were playing nice. Veronica was sat with Archie glaring at her.

"Does she do that often for attention?"

“No.”

"Well I hate her. Jughead isn't going near her. He can stay with me." Jessica smiled.

“She’s our roommate.”

"Then he can move in with me." She glared at them.

“You broke his heart Jessica. Unless you’re ready to marry him, that’s not a good idea.”

"Maybe I am."

"Maybe your a bitch." Veronica uttered.

“What was that?” Archie smirked at Veronica. "You heard." She rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to Jug.” Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Thank fuck." Veronica said.

Jessica headed over to Jughead. He was serving a customer. "Baby you should stay with me. I don't like that Besty character."

"Leave her Jess. She's my roommate and going through a breakup. I know how she feels. I'm helping her." Jughead shrugged.

“Fine. Come home with me tonight?”

"Okay."

She pulled him down across the bar to kiss him. Jughead smiled at her. The night got later as they shortly closed the bar. Jughead woke up Betty and the boys brought her home with Veronica.

"So Arch?" Veronica smiled.

“Yeah?”

"Show me to the roof?" Veronica smirked.

“Sure.” Archie smiled.

Jughead was leaving with Jessica. Betty was on the sofa with Kevin. She handed him ear buds.

"Bye Juggie." Betty waved.

"Don't come home crying!" Kevin added. Jughead rolled his eyes. “Bye Betts.” 

"Wrap it." She winked. Jughead rolled his eyes as he left. Betty giggled. "He's stupid."

“He definitely is.” Kevin laughed.

"So Kev, are you seeing anyone?"

“Nope.”

"Keep it that way." She giggled. "Men are a hassle."

“True.”

"Tell me about yourself." Betty told him.

“There’s not that much to know. Me and Jughead met in college. He introduced me to Archie. They were childhood friends. We all became really close right away and we’ve been roommates since. Jughead moved out for a few months live with Jessica but he came right back when they broke up.”

She wanted to know the guys she lives with. After all she is living there now.

"You knew him in college. I bet he was a nerd." Betty laughed.

"Him and Archie were stoners." Kevin teased.

“Really?” Betty laughed. Kevin nodded. "I have videos." He smirked.

“Show me.” Kevin pulled his phone out. He showed her them skinny dipping. "They didn't!" Betty giggled.

“They did.”

"That's amazing." She smiled. "I love how close you all are."

“We’re best friends.”

"It shows." Betty sat with him. "So who had my room before me?"

“Fangs.”

“Who’s Fangs?”

"A guy I used to love." Kevin whispered.

“What happened?”

"I made it weird. I tried to kiss him and he wasn't ready." He looked away.

“So he left?”

"No he had a job that took him travelling." Kevin smiled faintly.

“You should try to get in contact with him.”

"He visits. Anyway we should get to bed." Kevin changed the topic. Betty nodded. She didn’t want to push him. "Hydrate you party girl."

“I will.”

Kevin hugged her as he headed to bed. Betty headed to bed. There was still a lot she didn’t know about her new roommates.

She hoped that she could get to know them. She knew it would be a process. It's one she is willing to take. 

These men are so much more than just random men, come roommates. They were becoming her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Betty Cooper has been living with the boys a month. She doesn't know a lot about them. She decided on her days off this week she would make an at home spa session to get to know them.

Jughead was always out with Jessica. He was rarely home anymore. Everyone but him could see that she was just leading him on. 

Betty knew he was doing a shoot at the park so she decided to surprise him. She found him there setting up.

"Coffee for the cute guy with the camera." Betty called over to him.

“Hey Betts.”

"I need you home. The guys are driving me insane." Betty pouted.

“Jess is out of town for a couple weeks so I’ll be home.”

"Home in time for my bonding night." She sat down with him. "What are you doing today? An engagement photoshoot?" She added.

“Yep.”

"Have I told you how I officially hate them?" Betty giggled. Jughead laughed softly. "Do you need to do some practice shots?"

“Sure.” Jughead smiled at her. Betty jumped up on the bench and began dancing. "You make the best coffee at home Juggie." She smiled.

“I do?”

"Archie's coffee is like water. Kevin's coffee is like day old coffee." Betty sipped her coffee. "Save my taste bud Jones. Also a little birdy told me you used to be a stoner kid."

“What else did Kev tell you.” Jughead teased.

"I saw the skinny dipping video." Betty bit her lip. Jughead laughed softly. "I also saw you run into a tree."

“I was a mess in college. I got high every day.”

"Why?" Betty asked.

“I was just dealing with shit.” He shrugged.

"I feel you. You know you can tell me if you want? I will tell you my college experience." Betty just glanced at her hands.

“It’s a long story.”

"We have time don't we?" Betty asked.

“We do.”

"Sit with me." She smiled at him. 

Jughead sat down as he looked at her. Betty wanted to open up to him. She just showed her palms. 

“Did you do this to yourself?” 

"I'm not this happy person all the time. I struggled a lot at the end of highschool into college. The stress was so overwhelming, I had to move in with Veronica and she decided against college for her acting career and her rum business." Betty explained.

Jughead nodded, he was at a loss for words. 

"I almost dropped out. I was so unhappy. I do everything for everyone else, I still do. I'm still finding me. But since I've moved in with you boys I haven't thought about any of the darkness."

“Well that’s good Cooper.” He nudged her.

"Sure is Jones. I might kill them for the mess but it is." Betty playfully nudged him back. "Tell me about your story."

“Well growing up my parents abused me and my little sister. My mom took my sister and left town when I was about ten. My dad became an alcoholic and just abused me even more. I couldn’t wait to go to college. I just needed to leave. But my first year of college I found out my mom, sister, and dad all died. The way they all died just makes everything even more tragic but I won’t get into it....” Jughead took a moment before continuing. “I kind of fell off the deep end after that. I mean, I’m the only one left in my whole family. The only one.... I started doing drugs and drinking a lot. But now I have my life together for the most part.”

Betty just moved closer to him. She intertwined their hands. "I don't know what to say... but I'm here for you." She softly rubbed the back of his hands.

“I’m doing good Betty, really.”

"I know but I'm worried Jess isn't good for you. You haven't known me long but if she's not okay with me as your roommate she is toxic." Betty said.

“Jess is fine Betty.”

Betty just nodded. She knew she would never get through to him. "How is it at her place?" She wondered.

“I lived there for a few months before we broke up. We decorated it together.”

"Sounds fun. Are you good at decorating? If you are I need help decorating my room." Betty smiled.

"Need help Cooper?" Jughead looked at her.

"No but I want to do it with you. You're never home."

“Then I can help.” Betty smiled at him. She noticed something on his face. "Jug you have some cream on your lips." Jughead wiped at it. "It's the other side." Betty gently licked her thumb before wiping it away. Her thumb caught his tongue and lip slightly.

“Thanks...”

"No problem." She blushed. "Don't be late tonight. I'll let you work."

“I won’t be late.”

"I'm going to pamper you boys." Betty winked.

Jughead just smiled softly as he messaged the boys.

J: A weird moment happened with me and Betts.

K: what happened?

A: you kissed?

J: it's as intimate as a kiss.

K: What did you do? 

J: she was wiping my face and I accidentally licked her finger slightly.

A: sounds hot.

J: she left right after.

A: she's meeting Veronica.

K: Did you want to kiss her? 

A: let's be real he's probably had a sex dream with Betty whilst doing it with Jess.

J: Jar, you were an idiot. 

A: fine.

J: it was just a moment. It doesn’t mean anything.

K: Should I ask her? 

A: yes!

J:No!

K: I’m going to

J: it didn’t mean anything.

Kevin changed conversations to Betty.

K: So you and Jughead had a moment? 

B: yeah.

K: did it mean anything?

B: it was a nice moment. I had to get out of there in case we kissed. 

K: you wanted it?

B: I don't know.

Kevin smirked, sending the screenshots to the group.

J: leave her alone Kev.

A: carry on Kev. Let's get them together.

J: I'm leaving my clients here.

Jughead put his phone away. He was so annoyed. They would always tease him. He really didn't want to come home tonight.

_____

Spa night:

Jughead got home a little late from work. He saw everyone soaking their feet with a glass of wine. 

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"Join us Juggie. I've painted the boys nails." Betty's eyes lit up. Jughead sat next to her. "Hands up." She showed him her selection of colours. "Do you want a sheet mask or a peel of one?" Betty added, excitedly.

“What’s the difference?” He laughed softly.

"They do the same but how they work is different." 

"Make him do the peel off one." Archie rubbed his face.

“Peel off it is.” Betty said. 

Jughead picked out a red nail polish. Kevin began applying the face mask as Betty painted his nails. Jughead smiled at Betty. He saw how she was concentrating with her tongue stuck out slightly. He was trying not to laugh softly. She was twitching her nose.

Archie got up to grab Jughead a beer. "No beer Andrews." Betty warned him. “Betts it’s fine.” Jughead opened it.

"It's girls night. It's wine and gin." She pulled the can from them. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Roll your eyes at me and I will pluck your brows." 

“It’s just a beer Betts.”

Betty handed him the beer can. "Fine but I'm plucking your brows for it." She winked.

“Not happening Cooper.”

"Watch me Jones." Betty bit her lip. 

Jughead was about to say something when the door went. Betty shot up as it was pizza. Jughead got a call from Jessica. He went to his room to answer it.

“Hey baby.” He answered.

"Hey." Jessica moaned.

“What’s up?”

"Slow down Liam." She clutched the sheets.

“Jess?”

"I'm pleasuring my fiancée." The man kissed her.

“I don’t understand... what’s going on?”

"Liam..." Jessica giggled, moaning. "I love you."

Jughead ended the call. It suddenly dawned on him that she didn’t mean to call him and that was actually happening. He locked himself in his room. He just pulled his head phones on to block out the pain. 

Half an hour later Betty realised Jughead wasn't with them. That he hasn't had pizza. She knew he'd be hungry.

"Juggie food." Betty knocked on the door.

He didn’t answer. Betty was getting worried when she used her hair pin to unlock the door. She walked in handing him some food. He had the volume on his headphones all the way up. She saw him lying in bed.

Betty gently tapped his shoulder. “Hey.” He pulled off his headphones and paused his music.

"I brought pizza." She closed his door. "Are you okay?"

“Jess was using me to cheat on her fiancé.”

"What?" Betty sat on the bed with him.

“Jess called me on accident. She was with a man and they called each other their fiancé’s. She’s not on a work trip. She’s just going home to her fiancé.”

Betty just looked at him. "It's time for dirty dancing and ice cream." She hugged him. Jughead shrugged.``It's my break up guide." She passed him pizza.

Jughead ate some. “We weren’t even together yet. I was just someone she used. Her fiancé probably doesn’t even know she’s a cheater. Can we just carry on our night like we were supposed to?”

"Sure, you know it's time for that mask to come off. "

Jughead nodded.

Betty peeled a little piece as Jughead screamed. “Come on Jug, it’s just like a bandage. It’ll rip right off.” 

“Fine.” Betty cradled his lap as she ripped it off all in one piece. “That wasn’t bad.” Jughead said.

"See." Betty moved his hair out his eyes. Jughead smiled up at her. "We still have to soak your feet so we can do our feet masks."

“Feet masks?”

"Yes. We put our feet in like bags and they have creams in them to hydrate or if you're at a salon they paint a clay mask on them." Betty moved his curl again. "We can skip it and go straight to cake?"

“I want cake.” Betty crawled off his lap. "Let's get cake and watch a movie of your choice."

“Okay.”

She took a slice of his pizza before heading to the others. "Don't mention Jess." Betty warned. "She cheated."

“Cheated?”

"She accidentally called him. Now forget it. We're eating our feelings in cake watching a movie." She sat down.

"I knew something would happen." Kevin shook his head.

Betty quickly shut them up as Jughead came in. "What movie Jug?" Archie asked.

"My favourite." Jughead sat with Betty. Betty pulled her blanket over him. Jughead gave her a faint nod before the movie started. “I hope you like scary movie's Cooper.” Jughead teased.

"I don't mind them." She winked. He smiled at her.

Betty sat back with him excited for the movie. They didn’t realize that they were practically cuddling. Kevin smirked, messaging the bet group chat.

K: So Archie's out.

V: is there an update on the bet?

A: they are practically cuddling. I miss you Ronnie.

V: come over then Archie.

A: help me get out of Betty's pamper night.

K: but first look at them snuggling.

Kevin sent a picture.

V: my girl has game!

A: I wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up in bed together tonight. That means Veronica would win.

V: she better. 

K: she better not. We have a hundred dollars riding on this.

A: things are over with Jess. Jug has every reason to want Betty now.

K: there's the rule of no one can hook up with Betty.

V: but we have her Cousin's Jason's wedding in a few months.

A: weddings are a good spot for hookups.

V: and her stressful mother will be there.

A: if not tonight definitely then.

K: Definitely.

A: she's asleep on him.

K: he’s carrying her to bed.

V: follow him! See if he kisses her goodnight!

A: he definitely won’t. Not when she’s asleep.

K: on her forehead arch.

V: fine but Archikins check on them as you walk past. Also hurry I'm waiting for you.

A: he still wouldn’t

A: I will

V: see you soon x  
V: night Kev x

K: night V

Archie got up to go check on them. He saw Jughead closing her window before tucking her in. He just watched for a moment, not wanting to interrupt. "Thanks for cheering me up Cooper. You're my favourite roommate." He turned her light out. Jughead headed to leave. Archie just headed out smiling to himself.

Suddenly the dynamic between the group has changed. One simple action could change everything. In this case it did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Riverdale, the place Betty Cooper grew up. The place she loved and adored but also hated. Betty Cooper hated going home. Especially for family events. 

Betty Cooper was up at 4 in the morning rushing around the apartment looking for things to add in her already pre packed bag. Jughead was up. He hadn’t slept that night. He went out drinking with some friends.

He heard her running around. “What are you doing Betts?” He mumbled, trying to sleep on the couch.

"Trying to find... I can't remember... I'm leaving for my cousin's wedding in a few hours. I feel sick." Betty rambled.

“Do you want us to come with you?”

"Really?" She walked over to him. “If you want us to.” Betty laid on the couch with him. "You're the best."

“It’s no problem.”

"You reek." She got in his blanket. The apartment was freezing cold at that hour. “I was out all night. I got home an hour ago.”

"You need a shower." Betty bit her lips.

“I’ll get one in a little bit.”

Betty nodded as she spotted his tattoo beneath his shirt. "You never told me you had tattoos." She lifted his shirt up.

“I have a ton.”

"Can I see? I have always wanted to color in someone's tattoos. Apparently it's therapeutic." Betty looked at the rose one.

Jughead took off his shirt. He was comfortable enough with Betty to do so. He felt her cold hands trace each of his tattoos. Jughead watched her, he smiled faintly seeing how mesmerized she was by his art work.

“I designed most of them.” He said.

"I love them. Can I colour one in?" She moved her eyes back up to his.

“Sure.”

Betty pulled out her pencil case and her makeup bag. Her excitement levels were through the roof as she just laid with him colouring in his skin.

Jughead put on a movie. He tried to keep his focus on the movie and not Betty. The way she was looking at him made him want to kiss her. He couldn’t do that. They had the house rule that no one can hook up with her. That included kissing.

Jughead started to drift asleep when he began dreaming.

~~~~~~~~

"Betts that tickles." Jughead laughed softly as they laid in the back of a truck at a drive in.

“Sorry Juggie.” She smiled at him.

"I like it." Jughead whispered as he dreamt. He dreamt that they were cuddled up, completely naked underneath the blanket. "I want to go again baby." Betty ran her hands on him.

“Yeah?” He pulled her closer. Betty leaned down and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

“It does.” He kissed her back.

Betty smiled into the kiss as she cradled his lap. Jughead smiled asleep enjoying his dream.

~~~~~~

Betty smiled at him as he fell asleep. She fell asleep after colouring a few of his tattoos in. They just laid there asleep on the couch together. 

They were only woken up by Kevin. Betty was exhausted. She held Jughead more. Jughead got up to pack. He knew Betty was avoiding getting up and found it cute. He tried waking her up as Veronica arrived.

“Betty doesn’t want to get up.” Jughead told Veronica.

"She does this everytime. Tell her we get milkshakes from pops." Jughead nodded. He headed up to her gently shaking her. "Apparently the magic word is milkshake." Jughead teased.

He soon had her up and was helping her pack."I don't want to go." Betty pouted.

“You’ll have us with you.”

"You haven't met my mother." She laid on Jughead's bed.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” He said. “I need to shower and wash all this stuff off.” He teased, looking at his tattoos before heading to leave the room.

"That's art Jones!" Betty shouted after him.

“It’s messy, Cooper.”

"It's stunning. Look at those colours." She threw a pillow at him.

“I’m still showering Cooper. If I’m going with you I can’t show up with all this on me.”

"True but I'm doing it again." Betty giggled.

Jughead smiled at her before showering. Veronica found Betty. She was still in Jughead's room.

"This is Jughead's room."

“So? He was helping me pack. He just went to shower.”

"You're in his room." Veronica smirked.

“So?”

"Nothing. Are you excited to see Jason and Cheryl? I can't believe Jason is getting married." She laughed.

“I miss them... my mother on the other hand... I’m dreading it.”

"I'll be a buffer. You have the boys." Veronica smiled. "They're pretty great."

“They are.” Betty smiled. "They let me paint their nails." She added.

"Archie told me. He hates it." Veronica smiled.

“Kevin and Jug liked it. Juggie said I can paint his nails whenever I want.”

"Aww that's cute." Veronica looked at the photograph he had up in his room. “Wow, he’s really good.” Veronica said.

"He's amazing. He took some pictures of me." Betty pulled them up off her phone. 

“Really?”

"Look." She showed her. Veronica smiled at them."Anyway, 5 minutes until we leave!" Betty yelled so they all could hear her.

“Jughead probably didn’t hear you. You should go check on him.” Veronica teased.

"Get them to the minivan." Betty headed to the bathroom.

Veronica helped get Archie and Kevin out. Whereas Betty walked into the bathroom to find Jughead coming out to grab his towel. However, Jughead didn’t see her come in.

"Jug you have fi- wow." She bit her lip. Jughead quickly wrapped the towel around himself. "Five minutes then you need to be at the minivan I hired."

Jughead nodded.

Betty just checked him out again. She quickly headed to the rest of them. Jughead just stood there completely stunned. He knew it was an accident but he never expected for that to happen. He knew he didn’t just imagine her checking him out.

He decided to brush it off so they could get to Riverdale. He finished getting ready before heading to the car. Jughead sat in the back listening to music. However, Veronica was driving as Betty was finishing her work to send off to her boss. He was still in shock about his dream and what happened earlier.

He needed Archie's advice. He decided to text him about it.

J: Betty walked in on me in the shower.

A: Did she see anything? 

J: she saw everything.

A: shit what happened.

J: she just checked me out and left.

A: message her.

J: why?

A: just do it!

J: fine 

Jughead switched to his messages with Betty. 

J: hey.

B: hey

Jughead went to message Archie. 

J: What do I say?

A: anything.

Jughead rolled his eyes.

B: Why aren't we just talking in real life.

J: everyone could hear us if we did. I don’t exactly want Veronica knowing you saw me naked. I’m sorry about that, by the way. I shouldn’t have taken so long in the shower.

B: it's my fault. I guess it was bound to happen eventually.

J: I guess.

B: don't be embarrassed. I can show you mine if your so embarrassed.

J: I’m not embarrassed.

B: you shouldn't be. You have a good body. I walked in on Kevin the other week.

J: you checked me out.

B: I didn't mean too. But you look good Juggie.

J: thanks.

B: you managed to get my art off your body.

J: yeah.

B: such a shame. 

Betty smiled at him. Jughead smiled back at her.

B: also you talk in your sleep.

J: I do?

B: you moaned baby.

J: must’ve been having a good dream then. I don’t remember it.

B: must have been.

B: so if we're discussing things we should discuss the finger lick.

J: what’s there to discuss?

B: I don't know. It felt sexual.

J: it did.

B: I'm glad you felt the same.

J: yeah?

B: maybe. 

Betty bit her lip as Jughead looked at her.

B: what?

J: nothing. I’m going to read my book. 

Jughead put his phone away. Betty playfully rolled her eyes as she leaned her head on him. Jughead just read his book, he knew he was going to be stuck in an awkward situation for a weekend.

_____

Riverdale: 

Arriving in Riverdale, Betty became exceedingly nervous. She calmed down a bit knowing Jughead was there for her. Her leg nervously bounced but Jughead placed his hand on her thigh to stop it. Betty smiled up at him.

"You ready B?" Veronica asked.

Betty placed her hands over Jughead. "I am now."

“Come on then. Your mom is waiting for us.”

Betty nodded.

They pulled up outside Betty’s childhood home. Alice was waiting outside for them. She instantly pulled the door open to her. Jughead stayed right by Betty’s side.

"Who are these men?"

"My roommates." 

"What happened to Chuck?" Alice questioned.

“He cheated on me.”

"I liked him. Are you seeing someone else?" She wondered.

“I’m not.”

"Well I want grandchildren soon Elizabeth. You're not getting any younger or prettier." She glared. Jughead rolled his eyes at that. "Don't roll your eyes at me boy." Alice glared at him.

“Betty is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She doesn’t need your comments.”

"And she doesn't need Male roommates. She should just apologise to Chuck." Alice walked in the house.

“We’re her friends. She’d rather stay with us anyways.” Jughead said.

"Thank you Juggie." Betty smiled. “It’s just the truth.” Betty squeezed his hands. "Let's go inside."

Betty took him inside. Veronica took Archie and Kevin to her parents place. They were hosting them. Jughead and Betty sat in the kitchen with Alice.

"What do for a living Jug Head?"

“I work at a bar. I do photography on the side too.” Alice turned her nose up at him. "Betty are you writing yet?"

"Not yet but I've applied for other companies." Betty answered her mother. Jughead just sat there awkwardly. "Anyway, Juggie's work is amazing. He took a few photos of me." She smiled at him.

"I guess that's good." Alice said.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Jughead let me show you my room." Betty guided him upstairs. The second he stepped in the room he just laughed softly. It was like stepping into her mind.

“Your mom is... interesting.” He teased.

"And it's surprising that I could keep company at all." Betty laughed, closing the door. He smiled at her."Do you mean what you said about me?"

“I do.” Betty just wrapped him up in a hug. "No one has ever said that to me before."

Betty just wrapped him up in a hug. "No one has ever said that to me before."

“Well it’s true.” He hugged her. Betty just looked at him tearing up. She was so overwhelmed by his kindness. Jughead wiped her tears. "Juggie..."

“Yeah?”

"What would happen if I broke a house rule?" Betty whispered.

“What house rule?” He whispered.

"This one." Betty pulled him close to her as she leaned in to kiss him. Jughead kissed her back immediately. They were both nervous as they kissed sweetly. Jughead was the first to pull away. "What would happen?" Betty asked breathless."I want to do that again but with you in the shower." She smirked.

“I think that nothing needs to happen... maybe just keep it a secret.” He leaned down to kiss her again.

"I can do that." Betty moved her hands up his shirt. Jughead deepened the kiss. He gently pushed her against her bed. "I should lock my door." Betty pulled away from the kiss.

“Okay.”

"Jug?" Betty looked at him from her door.

“Yeah?”

"I really want you." She bit her lips.

“Then come here.” He smirked. "You come get me." Betty began undoing her shirt. Jughead got up and walked over to her. He picked her up and placed her against her walls. "We should have done this in the shower this morning." Betty slipped her hands between herself.

“Yeah?” He kissed her neck.

"Yes you were already naked." Betty moved her neck so he had more access. He kissed her neck some more.“Did you like what you saw?”

"Maybe a little." Betty moved her hands to his hair. Jughead ran his hands up her legs. "I can't believe how big you are." She kissed him. Jughead laughed softly. "Lay us down sexy."

Jughead carried her over to the bed. He put her down. Betty just looked at him. She had an idea. She headed to her bathroom stripping down naked. She came back out in a towel. Jughead smirked at her as she dropped the towel. 

"Now we're even." Betty stood feeling insecure. Jughead pulled her in close to him by her waist. "Like what you see?" She blushed.

“I do.”

"Just think this could have happened on our sofa." Betty moaned softly. "The guys would have sat on it unknowingly." She jumped up on him.

“Remember how I said I didn’t remember my dream?” He asked.

"You lied?" Betty smirked again.

“It was a sex dream.” He blushed. Betty giggled nervously. "Tell me about it." She kissed him more. She loved the way he felt against her lips.

“It’s embarrassing.”

"It's cute." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her. "That won't distract me." She giggled.

“Are you sure?” He kissed her neck.

"Maybe." Betty wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck until she had a hickey on her skin. "Juggie, I'm a bridesmaid." She whispered in pleasure.

“You can cover it up.” He pushed her down on the bed. 

"Will you do it for me?" Betty looked up at Jughead as he cradled her lap.

“Sure.” He kissed her.

Betty just looked at him in awe. They carried on getting lost in their kisses. Jughead started to kiss down her body. He loved how responsive she was. How that she communicates with him what she prefers.

Jughead kissed her chest, focusing on her breasts before moving down. He didn't want to rush but he knew they were meeting Veronica at her father's speakeasy. Betty moaned when he spread her legs. She’s never had a man want to pleasure her without her asking. He wasn’t holding back. He was being rough with her but she liked it.

"Juggie... I need you." Betty moaned.

Jughead didn’t listen. He was trying to get her to come first. Betty gripped her sheets as let her whole body feel her climax. He kissed back up her body again. Betty kissed him back.

"Elizabeth! Veronica is here!" Jughead sighed. "I'm going to kill her." Betty pouted.

“I need a cold shower.” He sighed.

Betty smirked at him. "I wanted to help you." She pulled his lips to kiss them.

“You have to get to Veronica.”

"I have to cover these." Betty showed him the hickies. Jughead kissed her whilst Betty blushed at him. "Meet us at the speakeasy. I'll tell them I spilt my coffee over you." She deepened the kiss.

“Okay.” He mumbled in between kisses."Our little secret." Betty winked at her as she pulled an old dress from her draw. She pulled it on. It was a little black turtleneck dress. Jughead got up so he could shower. He glanced at her before she left.

_____

At the speakeasy: 

Betty was grabbing drinks. An old friend was serving them. Reggie Mantle was close friends with her. However, at the table there group was talking about the couple in question.

"She has hickeys over her neck." Veronica smirked.

“She does?”

"I taught her that trick. Hide it with a turtleneck if you run out of makeup."

“So you’re just assuming?”

"Watch this." Veronica headed over to Betty. "I can see your hickey. " She lied.

Betty instantly pulled her collar down. "Are they bad?"

“I couldn’t see anything. I just knew you had some.” Veronica teased. “So... Jughead isn’t here yet...”

"I spilt coffee on him." Betty blushed.

“So he’s not the one who gave you these hickies?”

"He would have given me a lot more if you were an hour later." She mumbled drinking her wine.

“Oh my god! So it is Jughead!”

"Shush." Betty glared at her friend. "It's new like today,kind of new."

“Did you sleep with him?”

"We were about too. We were doing some foreplay." She explained at the bar.

“I won the bet!”

"What bet?" Betty looked at Veronica. "You didn't!"

"We did."

“Who else!” 

“Me kev and Arch.” Betty walked over to them. "None of you won the bet."

“I did.” Veronica said.“I was closest.”

"I can't believe you guys." Betty sighed as Jughead came in. He sat down with Archie and Kevin. Betty brushed her leg against his as he smiled at her. "The wedding is tomorrow right?" Archie asked. 

"Yes, then we can go home." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Our dresses are sexy." Veronica showed them. “Definitely.” Archie looked at her.

"It has a nice slit in the leg." She winked.

"Eww you two together." Betty gagged. Veronica rolled her eyes. She gave her a look and glanced at Jughead. Jughead got up to go get a drink. He smirked at Betty. "V we talked about this." 

"Well I could tell them about you and..."

“Shush!”

"Then accept me and Archie." Veronica kissed him.

"Fine." Betty excused herself to go to Jughead. He ordered himself a drink. "Enjoyed your cold shower?"

Jughead nodded.

"Next time invite me." She rested her head against his arm.

“Trust me, I will.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty held his hand behind the bar stool. “Yep.” He smiled. “Want a drink?”

"I just bought one. But I could eat some crips."

Jughead got some food for them to share. They sat at the bar sharing them as they talked. At the table the group smirked at them.

"So Veronica won." Kevin handed her the winnings. Veronica smirked and put it in his purse."Like I said I know my best friend. Do you think they're serious?"

“Probably not.” Archie said.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

“Jug is clueless when it comes to relationships.” Archie said.

"That's going to wreck Betty. She falls in love fast and hard." Veronica sighed.

“I mean we’ll see.” The boys said in unison.

"I feel like a third wheel." Kevin laughed.

“You technically are.” Archie teased.

"However, Fangs is stopping by next month."

"Yeah well we're just friends." Kevin shrugged.

"Just keep your heart open. I can set you up with Moose." Veronica told her.

"Why the hell not." Kevin smiled.

____

Wedding bells rang in Riverdale. Betty was at home getting ready as Jughead slept sound fast asleep. Jughead was in the guest bedroom. Alice would never have let them share a room. Betty snuck in to wake him up. She was pressing soft kisses on his chest. He wouldn’t wake up. He was a heavy sleeper. Betty decided to throw some water over him.

“Betts!” He woke up.

"My kisses wouldn't wake you." Betty shrugged in her bridesmaid dress. Jughead pulled her down to him and kissed her. "Good morning to you too." She slipped her tongue in.

He deepened the kiss pulling her down on top of him. He liked waking up to her."Don't ruin my makeup." Betty whispered. Jughead just kissed her. He pulled away a little awhile after to check her out.

“You look amazing Betts.”

"I know." Betty stood up to spin round.

“You get to see me in a suit today.” He teased.

"And I'm so excited." Betty sat on his lap. Jughead kissed her. "I'm nervous for today. Alice will try set me up with every single guy at the wedding." She glanced at the mirror in his room.

“Not if I’m right by your side all night.”

"Does this mean I get a dance Jones?" Betty kissed his lips. "Also you promised to cover these bad boys."

“You definitely get a dance.”

"I can't wait." She pulled her phone out. "I have to leave to meet my cousin Cher in 20 minutes."

“I should probably start getting ready.”

"I was thinking we could have some morning fun." Betty looked at him.

“Yeah?” 

"We got interrupted last time." She pouted. 

"I thought we can't ruin your makeup or dress." Jughead held her hand.

"I can't. Fine how about after?" Betty looked at him hopeful.

"I'm counting down the minutes." He kissed her.

"Now get dressed so I'm not alone with my mother all day."

Jughead got his suit out of the closet. Betty smiled at him. She was so excited to see him in a suit. She only ever sees him in plaid.

“I should probably shower first.” He laughed softly. His hair was all a mess in his face.

"I like your messy hair." Betty snapped a photo of it. Jughead laughed softly."I find your curls sexy."

Jughead walked up to her. Betty just looked at him smiling. He lifted her chin up to kiss her. She kissed him back softly. 

"Give me a few minutes." Jughead rubbed her cheeks softly.

“Okay.” She smiled.

Jughead headed to change whilst Betty went downstairs to wait for him. She headed into the kitchen to see a red head in a bridesmaid dress. "Cher!" Betty ran up to her.

“Betty!”

"You look gorgeous." She smiled.

"As do you cousin dearest. Auntie here was telling me about the scum upstairs?"

“Scum?”

"I'm guessing me." Jughead kissed Betty's cheek.

“Hey Juggie.” Betty smiled. "I don't know how but you grow more beautiful at each glance." Betty kissed him passionately. 

"So this is your boyfriend?" Cheryl wondered.

“We’re roommates.” Jughead said.

"With benefits apparently." She smirked.

"Shush Cheryl." Betty laughed.

Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty. She smiled at him. "You look so handsome." 

"We should get going to see JJ before he kills us for being late."

“Let’s go.” Betty smiled.

_____

At the wedding:

Betty and the other bridesmaids went to go to the bride while Jughead and their friends found their seats.

"So you and Betty?" Archie asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"Will this be good for flat dynamic?" Kevin asked.

“It’ll be fine. What happens between me and Betts will stay between us.”

"No sex in the main areas." Kevin told both boys.

“Not when you’re around at least.” Jughead smirked.

Kevin rolled his eyes focusing on the ceremony. Jughead was waiting to see Betty. The music began as the bridesmaids walked in. Jughead kept his eyes on Betty. She looked so relaxed with a massive carefree smile on her face. Jughead smiled at her. His eyes never came off her until the end of the ceremony.

The second it was over he rushed right to her. He picked her up excitedly. "We get our dance soon." Jughead kissed her softly. Alice watched them as she stormed over.

“Elizabeth I think it’s time for your friends to go home.” Alice said.

"Then I should too. I have work in the morning." Betty held Jughead's hand.

“You’re staying. They can leave.”

"I have work in the morning. I'm leaving." Betty stood up to her mother.

“No you’re not. This is your cousin’s wedding.”

"I've been at the ceremony. Jason understands, do you want me to lose my job!" She snapped.

“You were planning on staying anyways Elizabeth.”

"I was planning on leaving at 9PM." Betty rolled her eyes.

“Then you’re staying until 9pm. Your friends can leave now.”

"Fine mother. However, Archie is Veronica's plus one. Kevin and Jughead were mine." Betty turned to Jughead. "I'm sorry." She moved his hair.

“It’s fine Betts. I’ll see you later.”

"Keep my bed warm." Betty wanted to wind her mother up.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back the most heated they've ever kissed. Jughead held her by her waist.

“That’s enough Elizabeth!” Alice snapped.  
Betty carried on ignoring her mother."See you later baby." She uttered pulling away.

“Are we still doing our plans?” He smirked.

"Of course." Betty winked.

“See you then.” He kissed her again before leaving with Kevin. Kevin burst out laughing. "She hates you." 

"I know. I hope Betts will be okay." Jughead looked at her.

"She'll be fine. She has your plans to look forward too." Kevin playfully nudged him.

Betty waved at him softly. Watching him walk always she felt like she had a fresh start with him. That they could have a fresh start together. Something they both needed.

______

Getting home that night Betty was exhausted. She drove alone for 4 hours straight. When she got home she found Jughead in her bed. He was reading. He had always been a night owl.

"Hey handsome." Betty pulled her heels off.

“Hey. How was it?”

"My mother was on Elizabeth watch all night." She laughed softly.

“Well I’m sure you were on your best behavior.” Jughead teased.

"Maybe or maybe not." She sat on his lap.

“Yeah?”

"I didn't eat or drink like a lady." Betty winked.

“I wish I was there. We would’ve drove your mother insane.” He teased.

"We did drive her insane. That's why she sent you home." She pulled her dress off.

“I know but it would’ve been nice to torture her all night.” He teased.

"I didn't get my dance." Betty sighed.

“I owe you one.”

"That you do." She crawled in bed with him Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back. "We had plans." She winked.

“We do.” He deepened the kiss.

"And look at you half naked waiting for me." Jughead picked her up on his lap. Betty kissed his neck. Jughead liked neck kisses. It's something he didn't broadcast to the world. “I missed you all night so far.” Jughead said.

"Am I that important?" She looked at him. “You are.” Betty looked at him in awe. "Kiss me Jones."

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. She deepened the kiss pulling her shorts off. Jughead pulled off his shirt. "I hate wearing these." Betty flung them. 

"What do they do?" Jughead asked.

"Keep everything tucked in place." Jughead laughed softly. "Shut up. Not everyone can be as fit as you."

“You are fit Betty.”

Betty bit her lip. "We have no interruptions." She hinted.

“I want you.”

"Me too. So let's hurry up." Betty smiled. Jughead moved her so she was straddling his lap. Betty moved softly on him to tease him.“You’re such a tease Cooper.”

"I was planning on teasing you all night." She winked.

“Yeah? How?” He teased. “Give me details.”

"A little dirty dancing. A little kissing." Betty switched some music on, showing him her moves. He laughed softly. "You like that?" She winked.

“You’re adorable.”

"Something I don't want to hear when I'm about to give you sex." Betty tugged at his underwear.

Jughead kissed her teasing her warming her up. She smiled at him as he began removing her clothes. Jughead tugged off his underwear. He was completely naked on the bed.

"You're so sexy." Betty kissed him.

“So are you.”

“You are beautiful.”

"You make me feel beautiful." She began taking her bra off. Betty smiled running her nails over her chest. He kissed her happily. "Baby hurry, I want you." Betty pouted.

“You’re on top baby. You’re in control.” He smirked.

"I'm in control." Betty bit her lip. She began grinding on him. He groaned softly. "Wrap it up baby." Betty pulled a condom out her top draw.

Jughead opened it up and put it onto himself. He was so excited to finally be with Betty. He’s wanted her since the day she moved in.

"Can I?" Betty asked.

"Absolutely." 

Betty softly thrusts into him. She couldn’t believe how good it felt to have him deep inside her. She enjoyed sex with other partners but it was never this good. They would never listen to how she wanted it.

She had never been on top before. This was a bunch of firsts with Jughead today. Jughead kissed her neck as they moved together quickly. It was passionately and quick. It only took them ten minutes before they both came to their releases. They had been so eager.

Jughead held her close to him. “That was amazing.” Jughead kissed her."Definitely." Betty kissed him lazily. "Night babe." Betty whispered falling asleep.

Jughead kissed her forehead watching her drift off into a slumber. He debated on whether he should sleep in her bed or go back to his own room. He decided to stay cuddled up with her.

Being here with her was a fresh start. No one pretending to be something he's not. No more trying and failing. They both had a fresh start.

The question was with this fresh start could they keep the heartbreak away?


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later:

Betty didn't feel like a stranger in her own home now. Her hand Jughead would keep their developing relationship between themselves. This wasn't a house situation so it doesn't need to be.

Fangs would be dropping by this week. Jughead was so excited to see his old friend. They all missed having Fangs around.

Betty was nervous to meet him. She's heard so much about it. Jughead was up early waiting for Fangs. Betty was teasing him he was up so early.

“I’m excited Betts. It’s been awhile.”

"It's too early for excitement." Betty kissed his cheek. "I have to go to work."

“When will you be home?”

"Well I don't know. He's making me take him to his meetings." She pouted. "I'm meant to be a writer not a taxi."

Jughead sat next to her. He leaned towards her shoulder smelling her sweet perfume before he kissed her shoulder. Betty just leaned her head on his.

"I'm sure you'll get a job offer soon." Jughead looked at her. "But Fangs is so excited to meet you. He thinks I'm making you up."

“Really?” 

“Yep.” He smiled at her.

"Well I promise to be home soon." Betty kissed him.

“I’ll see you later.” He smiled.

Betty hopped off the counter. Jughead sat waiting for Fangs. As Betty walked out Fangs walked in.

“Fangs!” Jughead smiled.

"Jug!" He hugged him. "So she's the new girl?"

“Yep.”

"She's hot." Fangs smirked.

“Back off.” Jughead teased.

"Don't worry I'm more into guys now." He shrugged.

“Yeah well Betty is still mine.”

"That's cute. You're protective of her." Fangs playfully nudged him. Jughead shrugged. "Do you think you can love her?"

“I don’t know.”

Fangs nodded.

"Look who's here!" Archie hugged him.

“Hey Arch.”

"Kev should be behind me."

“He’s in his room.” Jughead corrected him.

“Okay.” Fangs nodded. "Give me a minute.." Fangs headed Kevin's room. He just walked in hugging him from behind.“Fangs?”

"Hey stunner." He smirked.

“Hi.”

"Come out to the bar with us." Fangs smiled.

“I’m kind of tired.” Kevin lied.

"Oh okay."

“Have fun.” Kevin turned away from him."Sleep well." Fangs squeezed his shoulder.

Fangs headed out to meet the boys. They were going for lunch. Jughead picked the restaurant. He always had the best taste. 

______

Hours passed and they boys headed to the restaurant. Betty was on her break when she stopped by.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead smiled.

"Can you fake a family emergency?" Betty pouted.

“For what?” He teased.

"To get me out of work." She hugged him."I have a meeting for a new job interview." Betty smiled.

"Then quit babe." Jughead kissed her.

“Maybe someday.” She sat with him. Jughead just held her. "So this is Fangs?" Betty looked at him.

“Nice to meet you.” He said.

"You too." She smiled. "They never stopped talking about you."

“Good to hear you guys missed me.” Fangs teased.

"Its Fangs used to do this. That's why there's a hole in my wall." Betty looked up at Jughead. "It wasn't my fault. Archie threw the dart at the wall."

"Then I might have just continued to make the hole bigger." Fangs laughed.

"That was a pain to fill." Betty glared at them. "But I made Jughead work for it." Jughead kissed herJughead kissed her. "Tell me Cooper, how are the boys without the glue to hold them." Fangs smirked.

"Well they found me." Betty winked. Jughead put his hand on her thigh. She smirked up at him. "Where's Kev?"

“He said he was tired.” Fangs said.

"Bullshit." Betty sighed.

“What do you mean?”

"He is embarrassed how you two left things." She explained. She moved Jughead's hand further up her thigh.

“Oh.”

"What happened?" Archie asked, oblivious.

“Kevin had a crush on me.” Fangs explained.

"What really?" His eyes widened.

“Yeah.”

"Fuck." Archie drank.

"I bet he's good in bed." Betty shrugged. Jughead gave her a look."I'm joking." She rolled her eyes. "What before I knew he was gay I thought you were all attractive." She added. Jughead rolled his eyes.

"Not as fit as you." He kissed her cheek. Betty smiled as she got a message from Kevin. She checked it.

K: Has Fangs talked about me?

B:why?

Betty showed Jughead.

K: he’s clueless. I don’t think he knows I’m upset.

B: I'll find out x

"So you and Kev?"

“What about us?” Fangs looked at Betty. "How was it? He talks highly of you." Betty smiled.

"Baby don't."

“I’m just asking.” 

“Drop it.” Jughead said. Betty pouted at him. “I mean it.”

"Fine." She looked at Fangs 

B: Jughead is stopping me from asking stuff.

K: maybe I should talk to Fangs?

B: that's probably best.

K: yeah.

B: just do it.

"Baby come to the bar with me?" Betty wanted to speak to him. She wanted to take them away for a weekend. “Sure.” He got up. Betty took him over to the bar. "Fancy going away with me and Alice?"

“Your mother?”

"It's a family trip to see my grandparents at their beach house. Polly is bringing her parenter and so is Chic." Betty smiled.

“I’d love to Betts. But your mother hates me baby. Are you sure she won’t attack me all weekend?”

"If she does we'll leave." She kissed him. "It'll be nice not to have to dail it back."

“Okay. I’m in.” Betty jumped up on him excitedly.

Meanwhile Fangs got a call from Kevin. "We should talk." Kevin told him. "I'm on my way home." Fangs instantly told him.

“Okay.”Kevin ended the call.

Fangs headed to the apartment. He was nervous when he headed in. He saw Kevin marking school books. "Hi." Kevin looked at him nervously.

"Hey you okay?" Fangs wondered.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

"So Betty told me your embarrassed how her left things? Why?"

“Isn’t it obvious? I told you how I felt and you left.” Kevin snapped.

"I had a work job." He spoke softly."And I was scared." Fangs sighed.

“You could’ve at least just turned me down. Not leave me hanging.”

"Kev." Fangs held his hand.

“Don’t touch me.” kevin whispered, trying not to cry.

“Whatever.”

"I was dating Midge." He confessed.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?”

"Because I fell in love with you." Fangs sighed.

“You don’t make any sense Fangs.” Kevin teared up.

"Because I didn't understand myself." He moved closer, not touching him. Kevin didn’t say anything. "I am so sorry. I needed to get away to find myself. Travelling whilst helping people is amazing."

“Sounds like fun.” Kevin said, not looking at him.

"But it also helped me realise who I am." Kevin nodded. "And I have realised... that I have always wanted you."Fangs smiled.

Kevin didn’t say anything.

"But I also know I've lost my chance. However, I want to prove to you I'm truly sorry."

“How?”

"I don't know but I'm back for good. I'm working at a community centre for at youth kids. So you're stuck with me." Fangs winked.

“Where are you staying?”

"I was hoping here. I was going to ask the guys." He hugged him.

“Betty took your old room.”

"I could stay on the couch. Or Jughead could bunk with Betty. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Fangs smirked.

“I guess.”

"Only if your okay with it?" He moved off the bed. “It’s fine.” Fangs smiled at him. "Fancy stealing Jughead's ice cream?"

“He would be so pissed.” Kevin laughed softly.

"Not if we say Betty ate it." He gave him a cheeky grin.

“Are you sure you want to risk their relationship?” Kevin teased.

"I think they'll survive." Fangs held his hand out.

Kevin got up to go to the kitchen but didn’t take his hand. Fangs grabbed the icecream whereas Kevin grabbed the spoons. They sat on the counter looking out the window in the kitchen. They didn’t say anything as they just sat in silence. 

_____

Back at the restaurant Jughead, Archie, and Betty were all eating. Betty kept teasing Jughead. Archie felt like a third wheel. Jughead was kissing Betty every chance he got. Her cheeks, her lips, her neck. He couldn’t keep himself off of her.

"Guys come on." Archie sighed. He couldn't manage it anymore. Jughead just laughed. "Sorry Arch. You know it's funny I'm always the third wheel." Betty smiled. "I just really like Jughead." 

Jughead kissed her. "So if you guys get married does that make me best man?" Archie asked.

"I guess so." Jughead smiled."But that's in the future." 

Betty smiled as Jessica walked in the bar. Jughead hasn't spoken with Jessica yet. She had just come home from the so-called work trip. She kept messaging she would be away for longer. Jessica still thinks they're together. She used to find my friend app for Jughead.

“Fuck.” Jughead said when he saw her. She headed straight towards them. “Jessica...” Jughead said.

"Baby." Jessica sat next to him. “Baby?” Betty said. She looked between Jughead and Jessica.

"We haven't talked about the call." Jughead whispered.

"Jug we should go." Jessica ran her hand up his chest. 

"I'm going back to work." Betty grabbed her coat upset.

“Betts I’ll call you.” Jughead said.

"Don't bother. I'm staying at Veronica's tonight." She messaged Veronica and Kevin.

B: code red.

V: what happened?

B: Jughead hasn't officially ended things with Jessica. She assumes they're still together.

V: Is he going to sort it out?

B: I don't know what's going to happen. I'm staying at yours.

V: okay.

B: She has a twisted hold on him.

V: I’m sure he’ll make things right.

B: with who?

V: with you.

B: I have to get back to work. 

______

Jessica took Jughead to her place. Jughead thought this was the perfect opportunity to speak to her.

“Jess I heard you on the phone.” Jughead said.

"At my improv class?" Jessica asked.

“Don’t play dumb with me Jess.”

"I was ending things with him to marry you." Jessica sighed.

“Jess you were using me to cheat on him.”

"I fell in love with you." She closed the space between them.

“Jess I can't be second best. I need someone who actually cares about me.”

"I do Juggie. That's why I bought you this." Jessica pulled out a ring. She crouched on one knee.

“Jess... I can't.”

"Juggie please, we've had our problems but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jughead Jones marry me." Jessica held the ring up to him.

“I can’t marry you Jessica.”

"But we're meant for each other." She teared up.

“I can’t keep doing this. If you really thought that you would’ve accepted my proposal the first time.”

"I couldn't marry you until I broke things off with Liam. Jughead I love you and I kept the ring." Jessica showed him her necklace.

“Jess I can't.” 

"Just think about it." She cupped his face. “Fine.” Jessica just passed him the ring. "I missed you." She checked him out.

He didn’t say anything.

"Fancy taking this into the bedroom?" Jessica moved her hands to his.

“Jess I can't.”

"Just five minutes to relieve our stress." She pouted. “I can’t.” Jessica nodded. "At least stay over tonight?" Jughead nodded. Jessica smiled at him. "I'll make you your favourite." She winked.

_____

Meanwhile Betty decided to work late. She took it upon herself to write something. She needed to write for herself. She needed to focus on something else and keep her mind busy.

Betty doesn't know why she was letting this get to her so much. She checked her phone seeing Jughead messaged her.

J: Are you at home?

B: at work.

J: I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.

B: she has you wrapped around her fingers. The boys told me you were obsessed.

J: and you think I still am?

B: I hope not.  
B: what did she say.

J: she wants to marry me.

B: oh.

J: I told her no.

B: but you wanted to before.

J: people change but clearly you don’t think I have.

B: I do. I really like you Juggie but I know that your drug lately is Jessica.  
B: can you come to my work?

J: I think we both need a break tonight.

B: okay. Can we have breakfast in the morning?

J: yeah

B: okay baby. I'll see you in the morning.

Betty messaged Kevin that Fangs can use her room tonight. She just wanted to write all night. 

Later that night Jughead headed to Jessica's. He stopped home to get some clothes for tomorrow. He used his keys to her place seeing rose petals to her bedroom.

“Jess?” He looked around for her.

"In here baby. Food in bed tonight."

He found her in the lingerie he bought her. Jughead couldn't help but smile. Being here in this moment it felt like when they first began dating. Betty was right. Jessica did always have an effect on him.

He sighed softly heading to the bed. She pulled him close to her. Jughead just let himself hold her. She pulled him down to kiss her.

It's like he was under her spell as he kissed her back. The kiss got heated fast. That night the couple felt like they were young again. They got lost in the moment forgetting everything else. It's exactly what they needed.

The couple woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Jessica kissed him awake. He smiled softly turning to her.

"Have you thought about my question?" Jessica asked. “Not really Jess.” Jessica pouted at him. “I need time.”

"Okay." She kissed him.

Jughead held her as he checked his phone.

B: Good morning. Breakfast is getting cold.

J: leaving now. I’ll be there soon.

B: okay.

“I have to go Jess.” Jughead got up. He got dressed into the clothes he packed.

"Or we could have breakfast together." Jess smiled.

“I have plans with the guys.”

"Go later. Last night was nice." She held his hand.

“I can’t Jess. I’ll call you later.”

"With an answer?" Jess kissed him goodbye 

"Sure." 

Jughead headed back to the apartment. Betty was in Jughead's room. She had made a picnic date for them. Everyone was home it was a Sunday.

“Hey.” He said.

"You didn't sleep at home?" Betty looked at him.

“I was out at the bar.”

"How was your night?" She passed him some pancakes.

“It was okay... I missed you.”

"I missed you too. I was out of line." Betty apologised.

“No you weren’t.”

Betty looked at him. "How was working at the bar?" She changed the subject.

“The same as usual.”

"So no dancing woman on the bar top?" She giggled.

“Nope.” He laughed softly. Betty laughed along too. "I can't believe she asked you to marry her." She teared up.

“She missed her chance.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

"I think so." 

"Good." She just hugged him.

Jughead just thought back to the night he shared with Jessica. He didn’t know if he should be honest with Betty. He enjoyed it but he enjoyed his time with Betty. 

Jughead didn't know if what he felt with Betty was love like it is with Jessica. But he liked what they had. But he wanted marriage. He wanted to know he had a future with someone. At this moment in time he looked like he had one with Jessica and he doesn't know his future with Betty.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" Betty looked at him.

Jughead held her face and kissed her softly. Betty smiled into the kiss, tearing up softly. He deepened the kiss feeling her hands cup his cheeks. Jughead held her waist and pulled her closer. That made Betty looked at him. This felt different; he has never kissed her like that before.

He looked down at her. "What, Juggie?" Betty whispered. He didn’t say anything, he just kissed her again.

Betty just pushed the food off the bed, laying him down. That's when he pulled her down on top of him. Betty deepened the kiss taking his shirt off. They pulled apart only for a second to get his shirt over his head. They reconnected the kiss right away.

They’ve never kissed like this before. It was loving and passionate. They didn't want to pull away from the kiss. They just continued to kiss, undressing one another. Jughead was really confused and just wanted to be with her. They had forgotten to lock his door when they were fully naked just lavishing each other's body.

"Juggie." She giggled softly.

“Yeah baby?”

"Nothing." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her happily. He continued to tease her before they just needed to feel one another. Betty took control as she slid down onto him. She moved softly wanting to keep at a slow teasing paste. Jughead just moaned softly enjoying the moment. He knew he had a decision to make after and he didn't want to make it.

Jughead kissed her as they moved together slowly. He softly moved her hair out the way, just teased one another. Soft flow movements forgetting about the breakfast on the floor.

Betty smiled down at him."You're beautiful." Jughead kissed her.

"So are you." Betty moaned softly.

The two continued to move helping each other reach their climax. Betty smiled at him panting. Jughead held her close as they laid in bed together.

"My hard work is on the floor." Betty laid her head on his chest.

“Trust me, we’ll eat it.” He teased.

"It's on the floor. No we're not." She told him.

“When has that ever stopped me?” He continued teasing.

"I'm stopping you." Betty whispered as Jughead kissed her lips. "I'll get us a bowl of cereal." He smiled.

He headed to the kitchen. Jessica was messaging him. He sighed and checked his phone.

Jess: Come over again tonight.

J: I can't and won't

Jess: why?

J: last night was a mistake.

Jess: really?.

J: I don’t think I can see a future with you anymore Jess.

Jess: I want my ring back.

J: I never took it. It’s on your nightstand.

Jess: delete my number.

Jughead just blocked her number heading back to Betty. He knew he needed to come clean. He found Betty looking through his photography portfolio from college.

"These are amazing." Betty kissed him whilst he got back in bed. “They’re okay. I’ll have to show you my most recent portfolio.”

"Definitely. I let Fangs borrow my room so I probably should deep clean my room." She held his hand.

"Betts we should talk." Jughead sighed.

“What’s wrong Juggie?” 

“Last night...” He sighed. 

“Last night, what?” 

“I went home with Jessica.”

"What?" Betty looked at him.

“We had sex.” Jughead said. “I wanted you to know... but now we can be together Betty. I ended it. I choose you.” Betty just pulled her dress on getting out of bed. She looked at him trying not to cry. “Betts?”

"You... why does everyone cheat on me?" Betty uttered breaking down.

“Betty I love you. I chose you.”

"You would have chosen me last night if you meant it." She whispered.

“I do mean it... I just needed to figure it out.”

Betty shook her head no. "You should have told me before we had sex! I know we haven't talked about what we were but I thought we thought the same. I'm not some blonde toy men can play with!" She yelled from the top of her lungs storming out.

She passed all her roommates and headed to the roof. She just wanted to be alone. Betty knew Archie and or Kevin would message Veronica any minute now to come over.

Jughead cleaned up all the food off of the floor. He felt terrible he had the boys come to his room to find out what happened. 

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

“I made a mistake.” Jughead said.“I slept with Jessica last night and with Betty a half an hour ago.”

"Aren't you dating Betty?" Fangs asked.

"No their roommates with benefits." Archie rolled his eyes. 

Kevin sighed, he knew he needed to be with Betty. "We warned you about Jessica. So did Betty." He glared at him.

"Veronica is going to kill you. Chuck cheated on her that's why she moved in."

“I know. But I chose Betty. I want to be with her.” 

Archie looked at him. "In Betty's eyes you chose Jessica by sleeping with her. By choosing to spend the night with her." He explained.

"Let her cool off. You have some major making up to do." Fangs told him.

Jughead nodded.

In that moment Jughead knew he messed up. He knew he had ruined his fresh start and that was heartbreaking. 

Jughead Jones has finally found someone he loves and for what?.

Would he lose the blonde beauty in question.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

2 weeks later:

Betty hasn't left her room in two weeks. She quit her job the day she found out about Jughead. If she had to be miserable with her broken heart she at least wanted to do something she loved.

However, it's been 14 days since she has moved out of bed. She had her comfort movies play as she cried. Her blasting sad songs as she wanted to cry more.

Now her mother's in town for a work meeting . She's requested a meeting. On the other hand, Jughead had tried to speak to her every day. He would sit outside her door everyday. “Betts? Can we please talk?”

"You broke my heart Juggie." Betty whispered through the door.

“Betty I love you.”

"Why make love to me if you already fucked her?" Betty pulled her door handle down."Did you even think about me before hand?" She opened the door to see him.

“Of course I did.”

"Then why do it?" Betty came out her room. Jughead's never seen her like this. She wasn't showered, she was in the same pajamas from a week ago. Her eyes red raw. “I got caught up in the moment. You were right.”

"I'm always right." Betty pouted.

“But I thought about it more. I chose you Betts.”

"I thought you would never cheat on me because she cheated on you. Chuck broke my heart. You broke me and ruined me. I shouldn't miss you... but I do."

“I miss you so much Betts.” Betty opened the door to look at him. "Why break my heart?" Betty cried.

“I’m sorry.”

"I was vulnerable with you. You took me for advantage. You chose to be with her that night! The day where we started off fine. I kissed you good morning, and Archie practically had to tell us to stop making out! That was coming from Archie!"

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

"Well you did! You couldn't see how toxic she was!" She clutched her pillow.

"Baby let me make it up to you." Jughead held her hand.

That's when Kevin came up behind them locking them in. "You guys will talk! This song good for the house dynamic!"

“Seriously Kev?!” Jughead snapped.

"Yes! We're going out for coffee whislt you sort this shit out!" 

The couple heard the door lock and slam. Betty sat on her bed avoiding Jughead's glances. Jughead sighed as he sat next to her. "I messed up Betts."

"Apparently you think with your dick!" She snapped.

"That's not fair!" He yelled.

"That's not fair? You broke my heart!" Betty squeezed her hands together. "I have the trip with my mother! Do you know how happy she will be that I'm heartbroken!? I fucking love you!"

“I love you Betty! I don’t know how many times I have to tell you!”

"Not tell me! Fucking show me!" Betty snapped.

“How?!”

"I don't know!" She looked at her hands hiding them. Jughead sighed. "I love you Jughead. I'm hurt, I can't understand why you would turn back." She looked at him.

“It was a mistake.”

Betty just looked at him. "That's what Chuck said too. It's like no one wants me. My mother is trying to marry me off."

“I told you I want you. I chose you Betty. It just took me time to realize. I was an idiot.”

"You are." She wiped her tears. Jughead noticed her sore hands. "Why didn't you decide that before going to see her?" She added.

“I wasn’t expecting to do what we did... It felt like we were young and had just started dating again... I got lost in the moment. I tried so hard to turn her down.”

"I don't get it. How does it feel when were together?" Betty said.

“I love you Betty. I just wasn’t sure if I had a future with you. It doesn’t make sense... I can’t explain it.”

"Then how can you be so sure now?" She asked.

"Because I can feel it." Jughead moved to hold her hands.

She hissed softly. He pulled his hands away. "Are you okay?" He looked at her hand.

"I just caught my hand on my drawers." Berry lied. Jughead nodded. "I think we need to see what pur future would be like together." Betty looked at him.

“How?”

"I fell in love with you fast and it's scary. My mother doesn't think we can handle a life together." She looked at him. "I don't want her to be right."

Jughead nodded.

"I'm pissed at you but we should at least try. I don't give second chances often Jones."

“Okay.” He whispered.

Betty looked at him. "No more lies. So I should tell you I didn't slap my hands in my drawers."

“I kind of figured Betty.”

"I'm struggling Juggie. Alice is trying to set me up this weekend. You cheating on me along with Chuck cheating and me getting fired." She whispered.

Jughead moved closer to her. Betty was still cautious but let him. He just gently hugged her as Betty hugged him back. "I don't want to go this weekend. I miss my grandparents though."

“Maybe it will be good for us. Get away for the weekend and work it out?”

"Yeah." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded, holding her close. "I can unlock the door." Jughead nodded again. Betty used her hair clips to open the door.

"We should go." Betty whispered. "Alice wants a meeting before we go."

“I’ll pack.”

"Okay."

Jughead headed to his room to quickly pack a bag. He was happy they could work things out. He just hoped he could have another chance with her.

_____

At the cafe:

Alice was waiting at the cafe for her daughter. She saw her come in with Jughead. She rolled her eyes and decided to play nice only to pull them apart.

“Hi mom.” Betty said.

"Hello Elizabeth."

“Hi Mrs Cooper.” Jughead said.

"Jug Head." She turned her nose up at him. "Veronica told me what happened."

"I'm going to kill her." Betty sighed. Jughead sighed aswell. "Ignore her." She whispered.

“Chuck may had cheated as well, but at least he had a future for himself.” Alice said.

"Mother me and Jughead weren't official than."

“He’s a cheater Elizabeth.”

"Mother, I'm giving him a second chance. I love him." Betty looked at Jughead. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Can we just stop this. We're working things out." She squeezed his arm.

“Fine.” Alice said.

"We'll don't mention your grandmother sickness. Let's go." She rolled her eyes.

_______

At the beach house:

Alice got Betty and Jughead set up in separate bedrooms. Jughead rolled his eyes as he messaged Betty.

J: why can't we sleep together.

B: she hates you Jug. 

J: I know. I guess you want your distance from me anyways.

B: Seriously I meant what I said I want that second chance.

J: then I can sneak into your room later?

B: of course.

J: okay. We still have a lot to talk about.

B: let's go for a walk.

J: okay.

Betty headed down go the beach waiting for him. He met up with her a couple minutes later. She was nervously kicking the sand. Alice saw them outside as she decided to join them.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead said.

"Hey Juggie, could you try to explain it for me?" Jughead nodded. "Thank you." She held his hand.

“I really didn’t mean to hurt you Betts.”

"I know but you did. I really love you Juggie. That's what it hurt more than Chuck." Betty confessed.

"I know I fucked up." Jughead whispered.

"That you did Jug Head. You aren't good enough for my Elizabeth. However, look who I've brought." Chuck came up behind her.

"Betty I'm sorry. If you forgave him forgave me." Chuck said.

“Chuck? What the hell are you doing here?”

"Winning you back." He winked.

“That’s not happening.” Jughead said.

"Sorry I don't listen to drug addicts." Chuck looked at him.

“Fuck off.” Jughead snapped.

"I have a friend that went to your college." He smirked. 

Jughead just walked off. Betty ran after him. “Elizabeth come back here!” Alice yelled. Betty ignored her mother as she ran to Jughead.

Jughead sat in a bar across from the beach. He felt Betty tap his shoulders.

"Honesty Betts you should just go to Chuck. Live your perfect life. You deserve a perfect life and not a fuck up like me."

“Jughead, Chuck isn’t perfect.” 

“He’s better than me.”

"Stop it! I don't want him!" Betty snapped.

"Well maybe we should be over so you can be with him!"

"Seriously? You're getting so angry! This is what my mother wanted!" She yelled.

“She just knows I’m not good enough for you! It’s the truth!”

"It shouldn't matter if you love me. Do you think it's a good idea?" She whispered.

“I want to be with you. But do you really think being with someone like me is good for you baby?”

"Then what this for? You gave me hope we can be together again." Betty began tearing up.

“I want what’s best for you.” 

Betty just looked at him."Juggie make a decision." Betty looked at him hurt.

“You’re too good for me.”

"So what are you saying?" She teared up.

“I should go home.”

"What does that mean?" Betty looks at him.

“You deserve someone better than me.”

"Are you breaking up with me after I gave you a second chance?" She began to cry.

“I’m just looking out for you.”

"Answer me!" Betty snapped.

“Yes.”

Betty stood back from him. She excused herself. Jughead called Archie to come get him. He knew it was time to move out. Fangs could have his room.

Jughead knew an area with studio apartments he could get for cheap. It was time for a new chapter for him. For him to find a new job and new mind set. He knew Betty wouldn’t understand now but it would be better for her.

Sometimes things never work out. It could be the wrong time and the right person. In many cases around the world that was the cause. For this couple it was exactly that.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving out was the best thing Jughead did for himself. He had found a small job at a photography company. He was getting paid to do things he loved. He was travelling all over the world now. 

It had been a year since he moved out. Betty always avoids him when he visits the boys. She had found a job she genuinely loves. She was writing all the time. 

The flat has never been the same. The boys were walking on eggshells around her. It's been a year but it still felt like it was yesterday. Betty and Jughead saw each other often but they never acknowledged each other. He tried to speak to her some days but she would always just ignore him.

Jughead was currently over at the apartment with the guys. They were all drinking and playing card games. Betty didn't know Jughead was over when she was coming from a girls trip. She saw him sitting at the table with the rest of the guys.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead said.

"Get fucked." Betty headed into her room. Jughead just sighed. "You know she misses you deep down." Archie said.

“I doubt it. I was a dick.”

"She does. Veronica tells me, you need to make it up to her before we go to Vegas next month." Archie smiled.

“Why then?”

"Because I'm not having my birthday trip ruined by you two." He told him.

Fangs and Kevin was holding one another. They understand the drama they were facing.

“She’ll avoid me the whole time anyways.” Jughead said.

"Or she'll get drunk and fuck you. The last time she got drunk we had to stop her from calling you." Kevin shrugged.

Jughead rolled his eyes, not believing them. Kevin showed him the video they took as black mail video.

“She’d be so pissed if she knew we’re showing that to Jug.”

"This is pure comical gold." Jughead smirked. "I'm going to speak to her." He added.

"Don't bring the video up!" The boys called after him.

"Too late!" Jughead knocked on Betty’s door."Come in!" Jughead came right in. He saw her unpacking. "What?" Betty looked at him."Have you come in to ask me if I've found the perfect man? News flash, they don't exist!"

Jughead smirked at her, showing her the video with a smirk on his face. Her face dropped with embarrassment. Betty grabbed the phone from him. She threw it into the whole.

“Aggressive much?”

"A dick much." She pulled his old flannel on.

“You miss me Cooper. Be honest.”

"Shut up." She realised she was wearing his flannel and sighed. Jughead looked at her. "It's more like you miss me." Betty shrugged.

“I do.”

Betty began teasing him singing the scene from Miss Congeniality. Jughead rolled his eyes. "How much Jones?" Betty looked at him.

“I’m leaving.” Betty just grabbed his hand, that made Jughead looked down at her. "I'm not stopping you but I wouldn't mind some company watching a movie."

“Fine.”

Betty moved on her bed. Jughead recognises she had his photography he'd left behind. He sat with her whilst Betty put a romcom on. She rested her head with him. 

Jughead was slightly drunk. He had been drinking with the guys for awhile. He had moved to hold her. It was nice not arguing just sitting together.

Jughead was starting to fall asleep. “I should go.” He woke himself up. "I'm not stopping you. I should write my article for work." Betty smiled happily.

Jughead got up. He didn't think when he kissed her head. He headed out only realising what he'd done when he got to the living room. He headed back to the guys to play cards again. It would keep his mind busy.

"So, my phone?" Archie asked. Jughead handed it to him. “I need a drink.” Jughead sighed.

"Betty has vodka in the kitchen." Kevin told him.

Jughead headed to go grab it. He found it hidden in her secret hiding places. Jughead poured himself a few shots. He downed them all. He knew the Vegas trip would be interesting. They had shared this moment but she was jet lagged and he was tipsy.

He knew it meant nothing. He just wanted to get drunk and enjoy his night with his friends. That's what he did. He got so wasted he slept on the couch.

Betty came out the next morning to see him passed out on the couch. He still had the vodka bottle in his hand. She woke him up pouring water over him. She was so concerned about him.

“What the fuck?!”

"Rise and shine!" Betty woke him. Jughead rolled his eyes. "You're hungover. Are you okay Jones?"

“I’m fine. I need to go home.”

"Let me drive you. I'm off to work anyway." Betty told him. "You could still have booze in your system."

“Probably do. I was drinking all night.” He mumbled.

"Come on. We'll grab coffee." Jughead grabbed his jacket and got his shoes back on. Betty handed him some mints. “Mints?”

"You stink of my vodka." She told him. Jughead rolled his eyes. He ate one of the mints. "You owe me some more."

“Okay.” He shrugged.

"Or better yet go to a meeting." Betty casually added.

“A meeting?”

"You were passed out with the vodka bottle in hand. I'm worried about you. That was a full bottle." She sighed.

“I’m not a fucking alcoholic.”

"I'm worried about you!" Betty snapped back. “Well I’m fine.” Betty rolled her eyes taking him to her car.

That had put Jughead in a bad mood. He silently looked through the window as Betty headed to grab them coffee and food. She drove him home after.

"Juggie?" Betty whispered as she parked up.

“Yeah?”

"I never knew college Jughead but please I care. We might have spent the past year avoiding one another but I care." She confessed.

“I’m fine.”

"Don't lie to me." Betty whispered.

“I’m not lying.”

"Promise?" She looked at him. Jughead nodded. Betty squeezed his leg as he unbuckled his seatbelt to get out. “Thanks for the ride home.”

"Juggie?"

“Yeah?”

"I've missed you too." She whispered.

“I know Cooper.” He teased.

"But I'm an excellent actor." Betty pouted.

“Maybe.” Jughead teased. 

"Okay maybe I stuck at acting. I wore your flannel in front of you."

“I saw.”

"I'm sorry but they're comfy and smell of you." Betty whispered. Jughead smiled faintly. "Sober up Juggie. I have to get to work, I'm writing now."

Jughead nodded. “See you around Cooper.” He got out of the car.

Jughead headed home to sober up. He had work tonight.

___

Jughead focused on working that night. He couldn’t believe Betty was actually talking to him. He was happy she was. It was only a small conversation but it was a start. He missed her so much.

He decided to message her.

J: fancy doing a photoshoot.

B: a photoshoot?

J: down at the beach. If you want. I need to work on my portfolio.

B: sure. When?

J: tomorrow?

B: I'm free tomorrow.

J: okay. I’ll pick you up at 10am?

B: sure. We have a lot to talk about.

J: We do?

B: I think so.

J: okay.

B: I'm excited.

J: really?

B: see you tomorrow Jones 

Jughead put his phone away. He smiled to himself. He was so excited he started getting things ready already. He wanted to see her.

Jughead decided to make a romantic picnic for tomorrow. Things between them had shifted. He hoped it wasn’t just him who felt that way.

That night work flew by shooting a night shoot. He rushed home to make sure everything was perfect for her. He picked out all the props. He let her know what type of outfit to bring.

Jughead knew she was nervous but he was nervous too. This trip was so much more than his portfolio. So when they arrived at the beach there was a silence that fell between them. Jughead focused on setting up his camera and props. He felt Betty tap his shoulders. She was wearing white from head to toe.

“You look great Betts.”

"I feel beautiful. I haven't felt beautiful in a long time." Betty confessed.

“You’re so beautiful.”

"I haven't felt beautiful since we've been together." She shrugged. Jughead nodded. "Not that I need someone's approval to look beautiful. I don't but I don't know." Betty rambled.

“I get it Betts.” Betty just looked at him. "It's beautiful here." She looked around.

“It is.”

Betty just took her shoes off. She let the sand run through her toes. Jughead took a photo of her. She glanced over at him catching him. He just pretended like he didn’t do anything.

"What happened to warn a girl?" Betty walked up to him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Sure." Betty smiled a real smile.

Jughead looked at her. He smiled seeing her smile. He then watched her walk up to the water. She walked in further just jumping the morning waves. He took another photo of her walking closer to her. He watched her have so much fun. She began dancing in the waves.

Jughead smiled at her. He took a bunch of photos. He loved how carefree she's become. A wave splashed up at him. He had to step back so he wouldn’t ruin his camera. That waved knocked Betty off her feet.

“You okay Betts?”

"I'm just a tad wet." She looked at him.

Jughead just looked at her face. He knew her dress would be practically see through now that it’s wet. He didn’t want to be disrespectful.

"It's okay Juggie you can look." Betty told him.

“I brought food.” He changed the subject.

"I could eat." She giggled.

They walked back to the picnic basket he brought. Jughead handed her the food he packed for her. Her eyes lit up seeing all her favourite foods. Betty smiled at him. She had felt a shift between them. Maybe distance is what they needed.

They ended eating in silence. Each five minutes Betty moved closer to her. Jughead just looked out at the ocean. He felt her hand over his pulling him out his gaze. He looked over at her.

"Thank you for this." Betty whispered.

“It’s nothing.” He shrugged. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled faintly. "So yesterday?" She looked up at him.

“Yeah?”

"You kissed my head." Betty prompted.

“I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

Betty rolled her eyes. She kissed his cheek. "That wasn't." She winked. Jughead looked at her. "Last year we weren't ready when we got together. We both made mistakes. This time apart was good for us. To focus on ourselves. I get why you didn't think we had our future together. I was this new girl in your life and you hate change." Betty shrugged.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"But I miss this. Whatever, this is." She interviewed their hands together.

“Really?”

"You saw the video." Betty blushed.

“Can we just start over?”

"Fresh start?" She smiled. Jughead nodded. "Fresh start." Betty nodded in agreement.

“Hi, I’m Jughead Jones.” He teased.

"Hi, Betty Cooper." She kissed his hand.

“Can I take you on a date?”

"Oh I don't know. I'm a little picky." Betty bit her lip.

“Yeah?” Jughead bit a laugh back. "Oh yeah. I'm really hard to please. Let's grab a bag of picnic and just drive anywhere kind of picky." She giggled. He smiled faintly. "Think you can handle that Jughead?"

“Definitely.” Jughead nodded.

"So tell me about yourself?" She moved closer to him.

“I’m a photographer.”

"You're finally getting there." Betty whispered proud of him.

“Kind of.” Jughead smiled, proudly.

"It's a process Jones." She rolled her eyes. He shrugged. "It is." Betty cupped his face.

Jughead looked down at her. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered.

"I think that would be okay." She agreed.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty felt a feather like touch as she kissed him back. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss slightly. They both smiled as Betty laid them down on the sand. Jughead kissed her lovingly. He moved his hands on to her hips, pulling away slowly.

They just looked at each other. "Fancy staying over tonight?" Betty suggested. “I’d love to.” Betty just kissed him as he kissed her back happily.

“I really love you Betts.” He whispered.

"I really love you Jones." Jughead kissed her again. Betty smiled softly. "So Jones how did you survive a year without me?"

“I barely did, Cooper.”

"How so?" She kissed him.

“I really missed you.”

"Ditto." Betty smiled.

“You’re right Betts. I have been drinking a lot.”

"I know. We can get you help." She held him. "We can start by meetings or therapy."

“I don’t know Betts.”

"What do you want to do? I'm not saying you're an alcoholic, I'm just worried." Betty held his hand.

“I did a lot more stuff in college and I turned out fine. I’ll be fine.”

"Just promise me you'll talk to me." She kissed him. “I will baby.” Betty nodded. "Can I see the photos?"

“Of course.”

Jughead pulled the photos up. He showed her them. He loved hearing those small gasps of awe. He just smiled at her. Betty just kissed him. "Juggie I don't want them to know we're trying things again."

“That’s fine Betts.”

"Thank you. Come in the water with me." She stood up.

Jughead got up to follow her. He made sure he locked his camera up before doing so. He picked her up the moment they got into the water. Betty giggled, holding onto him.

"I've missed you." He kissed her neck.

"So you don't miss Jess?" Betty smirked.

“No.”

"Good." She smiled.

"So whose place are we staying at?" Jughead asked.

“Maybe we can get a hotel room and stay here tonight.” She kissed him.

"Let's do it." Jughead smiled.

They ended up finding a cute b&b. They had the perfect view of the beach. They got their stuff set up inside. It was the perfect room for them. Betty was currently admiring the room when Jughead hugged her. She smiled at him as she held him tightly.

"So that video?" Jughead teased.

"Is getting deleted." 

“Why?” He pouted.

"Because if we ever get married I'm not having that play." She kissed his pout.

“I think it’s adorable.”

"Let's grab a bath together?" Betty smiled, changing the subject of the video.

"I'm already on it. It's running as we speak." Jughead told her.

Betty smiled as they headed to the bathroom. They soaked in the bath together. It was nice just to relax together. Jughead traced his fingertips on her stomach. That made Betty laugh softly. She was so ticklish. He kissed her neck happily.

"So your studio apartment?" She looked prompting him.

“Yeah?”

"I'm thinking about moving." Betty looked at him. "Archie is proposing so he'll move out. It's cramped enough."

“You definitely wouldn’t want a studio apartment.”

"Why?" She looked at him. “It’s barely enough room for even just me.” He laughed softly.

"But places in New York are expensive."

"We're fucked." She sighed.

“I know. We could move outside of the city....” Betty looked at him. "We?" She raised her eyebrows.

"If you want too? I mean we could get a place together. We still have to save you first and that will take a while but we can work on our relationship better together and alone." Jughead rambled.

"I think it's a terribly... good idea." Betty winked.

“Don’t give me a heart attack Cooper.” He teased.

"But I like teasing you. So the plan for Vegas and when we're around the guys is we act like normal. I say I hate you and things like that." Betty kissed him.

"That will be hard Cooper." Jughead pouted.

"I'm counting on it." She bit her lips.

“It might actually be fun. Definitely will be hot.” He teased.

"First one to crack Jones?" Betty raised her brows.

“Definitely will be you.”

"We'll see sexy." Betty winked.

Jughead kissed her as Betty deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer as they kissed. They were just making out enjoying it. They've missed one another's lips but they wanted to take things slow.

Jughead wanted things to be perfect this time. He didn’t want to mess up. He had messed up once. Betty had given him a fresh start. That's exactly what they needed. 

Fresh starts are something everyone needs from time to time.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegas week. Archie's birthday. The group were heading to celebrate his birthday and their engagement. 

Kevin and Fangs were doing well together. They were thinking about moving in together. They were still way off from that mark.

Jughead and Betty on the other hand have been seeing each other again. None of the group knew. When they saw one another they would act like they hated each other. It was a fun little game for them.

They were currently on the flight sat with the group. Jughead was reading whilst Betty sat behind him kicking his seat.

“Fuck off Cooper.”

"My foot slipped Jones." Betty rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.”

"Can't Jones stand a little bit of movement?" She kicked it again.

Jughead rolled his eyes getting a message from her.

B: hey baby.

J: hey.

B: How's reading going?

J: would be a lot better if someone wasn’t kicking my seat ;)

B: the first time was an accident.

J: what about the 6 other times?

B: my foot slipped x

J: sure it did.

B: sure did. I'm cold :(

J: use your jacket Cooper.

B: I prefer yours.

J: our friends would see.

B: I know. Last night was fun.

J: you spent all night teasing me 

B: you loved it. You were desperate to kiss me.

"B you have a room by yourself." Veronica told her. "Talking to that boy you've been seeing?"

“I am.”

"Tell me about him." Veronica smiled.

Betty smirked. She started describing Jughead. Jughead smiled as he closed his book. Everyone was completely oblivious. 

"Sorry Jones she's moved on." Veronica squealed excitedly.

“I don’t care.” Jughead said. He bit back a smile.

"Well it's okay Jug is seeing someone." Archie told his fiancèe.

“He is?”

"Tell us about her Jug." Fangs suggested.

“I want to marry her. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.” Jughead said.

Betty looked out the window smiling softly. She looked at Veronica with sad eyes. Veronica hugged her.

"Speaking of weddings." Betty changed the topics. "Have you set a date?"

“Spring of next year.” Veronica smiled excitedly.

"That's such a perfect time." Betty smiled.

“I know. I’ve already started planning.” She smiled.

"What about bridesmaid dresses?"

"I haven't thought about that yet. We're still discussing colours." Veronica kissed Archie.

_____

A couple hours later they landed. The group were so excited. They were heading to their rooms before heading on to the strip. Jughead headed right to his room. Luckily Betty's room was next to his. She snuck into his room as they gave one another their extra key cards. Jughead smiled at her.

"So this woman, do I have some competition?"

“Maybe.” He teased.

"She's marriage material?" Betty laid on his bed. “Definitely.” Betty pulled him down to her. "How so?"

“She’s the first thing I think about when I wake up... the last thing I think about before I go to bed... She’s the only person I can see myself sharing a future with.”  
Betty pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you."

“I love you so much.” He deepened the kiss. Betty continued kissing him as the door began to open. Jughead quickly rolled her off the bed. She hid under the bed as Archie came in. “Hey Arch.”

"Can you be nice to Betty?" Archie asked.

“Why should I?”

"Because you've moved on and she hasn't properly. She was tearing up about you moving on." He told him.

“Veronica and Betty just said that Betty is seeing someone.” Jughead shrugged.

"Doesn't mean she loves him more than you." Archie shrugged as well.

"Arch, I'm fine. She's fine. I'm about to get change before we hit the strip." Jughead said.

Veronica just walked in. "Have you seen Betty? She's not in her room." She told them.

"Have you tried calling her?" Jughead suggested.

Betty's eyes widened as she quickly muted her phone. 

Veronica began calling her. It went straight to voice mail.

"I'm sure she's waiting for us down at the reception." Jughead tried to get them out.

“Probably.”

"Let's go then." Veronica started to head down with Archie.

Jughead locked the door so they could get ready. Betty came out from the bed. "It's called acting." Betty pulled a dress on. Jughead just looked at her. "That dress is going to kill me."

“That’s the point Jones.” She teased. Jughead kissed her. "Let's go before we get caught."

Betty smiled as they left together. Jughead waited a few minutes before going down after her. He walked up to Archie. He smiled at him. "Let's go get you drunk."

“Sounds perfect.” He joked.

"Absolutely no way." Veronica shook her head.

“Why not baby?” Archie said.

"I have plans for us tonight." She winked.

"So do we." Kevin kissed Fangs.

“Well, no one is stopping me from getting drunk.” Jughead said.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Well especially since your fake girlfriend isn't here to stop you." Jughead rolled his eyes as well. Betty looked at him. “What?”

"Nothing but we're not babysitting you." Betty told him and meant it.

"Stop you too. Let's go." Archie smiled.

They followed Archie and Veronica. Jughead sneakily held her hand. "Don't worry. I promise to be good."

“Good.” Betty smiled.

"I think we should jump in on those plans the rest have." Jughead quickly kissed her.

“Yeah?”

“If you want to...”

"So your cracking first?" She smirked.

“No. Forget I said anything.” Jughead instantly changed his mind.

"How about we call it a draw?" Betty suggested. "Because I want you too."

“Nope. I’m winning this.” Jughead smirked. Betty rolled her eyes. "Game on."

She uttered before heading to Veroncia. They headed to the first show bar. Jughead mainly stayed with Archie. They drank and talked with Fangs. Kevin was with the girls as a man headed up to Betty. 

Jughead didn’t see it. It was only when Archie pointed it out. He was worried he was chatting up Veronica.

"Hey gorgeous." The man tapped on Betty's shoulder.

“Hi.” She said.

"Can I just say you look stunning? May I get you a drink and we could get out of here?" The guy suggested.

Jughead watched the whole thing. Betty glanced at Jughead. She saw him watching her. She mouthed help. 

"I don't think so." Betty said.

"Come on, it's just a drink." The guy tried prompting her. Jughead walked over to them. He pulled his arm around her.“She’s taken.” Jughead said.

"I don't see a man around."

That made Jughead’s blood boil. He couldn’t stop himself as he swung at him, punching him right in the jaw.

"Baby!" Betty screamed. Archie came over to pull them apart."What the hell man?" Archie asked.

“He was being a dick!” Jughead yelled. “Fuck this, I’m going back to the hotel.”

"Juggie please." Betty held him.

Jughead turned to leave, Betty sighed following him out. She told Veroncia she would be back. Jughead stood outside smoking a cigarette. He felt someone hug him from behind.

“I’m sorry Betts.” He sighed.

"It's okay." She kissed his neck. Jughead turned around to hug her. Betty held him softly. "You got jealous."

“Maybe.”

"Yeah you did." She kissed his head.

“He insulted me Betty.”

"I'm sorry for that. But we both know how manly you are." Betty nodded.

“He reminded me of Chuck. I guess that’s why I got so mad.” Betty laughed softly. "It's okay but I love you."

"Wait what?" Kevin gasped as he came out for air.

“Kev!” Betty said.

"Explain Cooper." He leaned against the wall.

“Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

"So you forgive and forgave our Jones?" Kevin smirked.

"I have." Jughead held Betty. She squeezed his hands. They were red raw. "Baby, let's go for a walk. Kevin can you cover for us."

“Of course. My lips are sealed.”

"Thank you." Betty hugged Kevin. Kevin gently pulled away, heading inside.

Betty and Jughead started their walk. They held hands walking on the strip. They saw bunch of drunk people coming out of the Vegas chapels. Jughead wasn’t really saying much. The encounter at the bar put him in a bad mood.

"Baby look around. People are so happy." Jughead nodded. Betty just stood in front of him kneeling down. “Betts?”

"I am being completely spontaneous right now. Jughead you are my man. The only man for me. So why not just get hitched?" Betty pulled her hair tie out her hair.

“You want to get married now?”

"Why the hell not? People do it drunk in Vegas." She teased.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

Betty wrapped her hair tie around his finger. Jughead kissed her. She kissed her soon to be husband back. Jughead held her hand as they rushed to the chapel. They got in line. They were finally taking life not too seriously and just living. 

Getting into the chapel they were in a que full of drunken and sober people. All of the couples were filling out paperwork. 

"I did promise myself to be more spontaneous and do everything Alice would hate." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily. “I need to get you a ring.”

"Or crazy idea we get a tattoo of a wedding ring?"

“I’d love that Betts.” Jughead smiled.

"How about we design each other's?" Betty bit her lip.

“Okay.” He smiled more.

"I love it." She hugged him. Jughead kissed her. He was so excited. "You definitely need to move in with me now." He smirked.

"I still want to keep this between us. Is that alright?"

“Me too.”

Betty kissed him again. "Perfect. We should see how long we can keep it from the others." She smirked.

“Yeah.”

"Next!"

Betty looked at him excitedly. "It's our tern." She jumped up in her heels. Jughead got the paperwork. He handed it over happily. Betty and Jughead sat down to fill it out.

They filled it out as fast as they could. However, it came to the question of what last name they would take.

“Do you want to take my last name Betts?”

"Cooper-Jones?" She nodded.

“You can keep your last name Betts. It’s not a big deal.”

"I want your last name. I want it so badly but if we are keeping it a secret when I sign things in front of Veronica. Cooper Jones will have to be." Betty's eyes lit up.

“Betts it’s fine.”

"Jughead Jones are you really denying your wife of your last name?" She raised her eyebrows.

“Of course not. I’m just saying you don’t have to feel pressured into taking it.”

"Betty Jones sounds amazing." Betty whispered in his ear. Jughead smiled faintly. "I'm doing it." Betty wrote it down.

“Are you sure?”

"Absolutely. It's done." She rested her head on his shoulder. Jughead kissed her head.

The ordain called them up once they were done. They were so excited. They stood looking at one another. Jughead kissed her cheek as the ceremony began.

The ceremony was quick and fast. At the end they had an Elvis Presley impressionist singing them down the isle. Jughead was holding back a laugh. Betty broke into laughter before she did. That made Jughead laugh too.

"Its time to get inked Mr Jones." Betty uttered as Jughead kissed her lovingly. Betty kissed her husband back with the same love and passion.

They left to go to the tattoo shop close by. Betty had no idea what to do for him. She settled on the date in Roman numerals. Jughead thought of a nice rose design. It would be a rose wrapped around her finger with the date and their initials hidden in it.

"My design for you is so basic now. Mine is so pretty." Betty smiled at the paper design.

“I love it.”

"Really?" She looked at him.

“Of course.”

Betty hugged him. "My husband is so talented." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back as the tattoo artist brought them back into the studio. Jughead wanted Betty to go first. Betty was so nervous. This would he her first tattoo. She sat down keeping her focus on Jughead. He held her other hand supporting her.

"It's for life baby." Betty smiled.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

"If the guys ask I was drunk getting this." She teased.

"And what do I say these numbers mean?" He raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t know.” Jughead just kissed her. "I'll make something up my love."

“Okay.” She smiled.

"Mrs Jones." He winked.

“I love hearing that.”

"I love saying it." Jughead took a photo of Betty. Jughead kissed her back happily. Betty smiled at him. "Look it's perfect." She kissed him. Jughead agreed kissing her again. Betty smiled happily as Veronica called her to see if she's up for food.

“Can I meet you later V?”

"Sure B. We have reservations soon so noin then." Veronica smiled.

"Of course. " Betty ended the call as it was Jughead's turn. Jughead got his tattoo done like it was nothing. He had a ton so he was used to it. "Seriously baby, it's like you feel nothing." Betty gasped.

He laughed softly. “I have a ton of tattoos Betts.”

"Which I love. I love colouring them in and painting your nails."

“I know you do.” He smiled.

"It's relaxing baby." She winked as he smiled. "Fancy going to your room and celebrating properly?"

“You giving in finally?” He teased.

"I think our wedding is a good excuse to give in." Betty rolled her eyes. Jughead kissed her happily. He felt her tongue slip in, moaning softly. “Save that for later sexy.” He smirked.

"I've been waiting for months." Betty pouted.

“Me too.”

"I want you." She smirked.

“I want you too baby. Wait until we’re back at the hotel.” He smirked.

"Fine." Betty pouted again.

Jughead kissed her. He wanted her so badly. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel. Betty could tell so she began teasing him. Jughead gave her a look.

"What?" Betty licked her lips.

“You drive me crazy.”

"Well you should show me." She winked.

“Yeah? How?” He smirked.

"You know how." Betty held him.

“I want to hear you explain it. What do you want me to do to you?”

"Can I explain outside the shop?" She winked.

"Please do." The tattoo artist uttered.

Jughead burst out laughing. Whereas, Betty looked at her husband in embarrassment, turning beetroot red. Jughead kissed her cheek. However, she pulled away quickly so she could escape the embarrassment. She headed outside to wait for Jughead. He felt terrible. He gave the tattoo artist a big tip when he was done.

"Are we banned?" Betty blushed.

“Of course not. I gave a big tip.” Jughead kissed her.

Betty nodded.

"Come on Jones." Jughead smirked.

Betty was so happy head to the hotel. They made a bee line to Jughead's room. Betty was making sure to be careful to be spotted by their friends.

Jughead locked the door once they were in. Betty jumped up on him as he kissed her heatedly. Betty kissed him back with the same heat.

“I love you.” He put her down on the bed.

"I love you more." She giggled. Jughead kissed her neck. Betty moaned softly touching his shift. "I want my husband."

“I want you too baby.”

"Then take me." She smirked.

Jughead started to undress her. It was easy just to pull off. She was wearing a really simple underwear set in hopes they would have set. Jughead kissed down her body.

“You’re so sexy Betts.”

"So are you Juggie." Betty flipped them over. He pulled her onto his lap. Betty smiled tugging at his jeans. He helped her get them down."Baby wear easier pants." She pouted. Jughead laughed softly.

Betty rolled her eyes rolling the condom on him. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Mrs Jones.” He teased.

"Say it again." She smiled.

“Mrs Jones.”

Betty kissed him passionately thrusting into him. Jughead groaned as they kissed. He had missed her so much. He moved a little faster. Betty kissed him lovingly. She had let go of the past a long time ago. She was happy she could he with him.

They were here enjoying this moment as husband and wife. It was the perfect moment to end the perfect day. This was their fresh start ad a happily married couple. They knew if they kept it between themselves nothing would get ruined like before. They liked keeping it between them.

Jughead was so scared of losing her but he knew now in this moment, they would get through anything together. They were each other's for ever. After everything they’ve been through they needed this.

Passion was just bursting from them as they brought each other to their releases quickly. Jughead just held her close as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." They both uttered to each other. "Till death do us part baby." Jughead kissed her lovingly.

The couple laid in a Vegas hotel room married. A total leap of faith and they took the leap.

“Veronica will be looking for you soon.” Jughead kissed her neck."But I want to be with my husband."

“You promised her you’d meet her.” Betty just kissed him. "Okay. See you later?" She asked.

“Of course. I love you.” Betty smiled as she pulled his shirt on. "Baby they'll notice." Jughead handed her the dress.

“Fine.” She pouted.

"I'll see you later gorgeous."

“Bye baby.” Betty smiled, heading out. Jughead got ready to go meet Archie.

That night they drank celebrating Archie's birthday and Jughead's secret wedding. If you ask anyone it was the perfect day. Jughead hadn’t been this happy in a very long time.

Its something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He promised himself he would never take this happiness for granted. He needed to keep telling himself he deserved it. He couldn’t ruin this.

He couldn't let himself destruct again. He glanced at his hands smiling. Till death do part was the only thing on repeat in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

6 months later:

Betty and Jughead have been happily married for half a year. She was still living with the others. She would stop over and Jughead on the weekend. 

Everyone was pushing to see who they are dating. They weren’t sure if they were ready to tell everyone. They were still hiding their relationship. 

Jughead was currently over. They were all sitting down and eating. Betty had just come in from work.

“Hey B.” Kevin said. “Hope you don’t mind. Jug is over.”

"No, I don't. I'm exhausted." She sat next to Jughead.

Kevin had been really good at keeping it a secret. They appreciated it. Kevin smiled at them.

"How's work?" Kevin asked.

“It was good today.”

Jughead smiled at her. "How's the project going?" He asked.

"Wait, you know about the project?" Veronica asked as well.

“Kevin mentioned it.”

"It's stressful but I'm loving it." Betty leaned her head on Jughead. Veronica gave her a look."What?" She yawned.

“Nothing.” Veronica said.

"So your girlfriend?" Archie asked.

“What about her?” Jughead said.

"How has she been?" He added.

“Good.”

"Just good?" Kevin smirked.

“She’s been busy with work. I haven’t seen her that much in the past few days.”

"I'm sure she won't mind a call." Veronica suggested.

“Maybe later.”

"You should call her. We all want to actually hear her voice." Veronica pushed.

"That reminds me, Betty's still dating right?" Fangs asked.

“I am.” Betty said.

"How is he? When can we meet him?"

“Hopefully soon.”

"How soon? Will you need a plus one?" Veronica jumped down her throat.

“It’s nothing serious right now.” Betty shrugged.

"Hasn't it been 6 months?" Archie added.

“It’s been multiple guys.”

"How many B?" Kevin played along.

“Only three. Like I said. Nothing serious.”

Kevin nodded.

"I can't believe Jughead actually has been with someone for 6 months." Betty looked at him.

“I love her.” Jughead smiled at her.

"Wow must be serious."

“It is.”

"How is it different from Jess?" Fangs wondered.

“I have a future with her.” He glanced at her.

"You haven't knocked her up have you?" Kevin joked.

“No.” Betty just laughed at that. “What?”

"Nothing. I imagined a mini Jones. It's horrifying." She smiled. Jughead just laughed. "Okay I'm just saying this is weird. You guys are being kind to one another." Veronica shivered.

“No we’re not.”

"Sure B." Veronica rolled her eyes. "We should go bridesmaid shopping. I've been waiting for you and we have the shop all too ourselves."

“Sure.” Betty smiled.

Veronica kissed Archie before grabbing her bag. Betty looked at Jughead squeezing her lap. He held her hand under the table.

"Bye guys." Betty stood up. "V I'm going to grab my heels."

“Okay.”

"I'm going to smoke on the roof." Jughead headed to Betty's room. He snuck in quickly. He pulled Betty in for a hug. “Hey baby.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him softly. "I've missed you so much." 

“I’ve missed you too.” He kissed her back. Betty hugged him. "Can I sleep at yours tonight?"

“Of course baby.” Betty kissed him again. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I've been exhausted."

“It’s okay Betts. I get it. Work has been busy for me too.”

"I'm proud of you." She kissed him.

“I’m proud of you too.” Jughead told her.

"I've been working so much so we can buy a house." Betty confessed.

“Really? Me too.” He smiled.

"Of course. I want a family with you but first a honeymoon." She picked up her heels.

“Where do you want to go?”

"Let's throw darts at a map then put them in a hat." Betty suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” Jughead kissed her. It was a long loving kiss before they pulled apart. "I must go before she gets suspicious. Goodbye gorgeous husband." She winked.

_____

At the bridal shop:

“So B, when can I meet this boyfriend of yours?”

"It's not serious." Betty smiled.

“What’s he like?” Veronica wondered.

"Tall, handsome and loveable." She bit her lip.

“But you don’t love him?”

"I do." Betty looked at her tattoo.

“How can you say it’s not serious if you love him?” Veronica was confused.

"Because I've been seeing him for 6 months. I'm also married." She confessed. 

She couldn't keep this from Veronica anymore. 

“What?!”

"It's Jughead." Betty looked at her tattoo.

“What? You hate Jughead?! Explain B.” Veronica demanded.

"Well we got married in Vegas. We reconnected over 7 months ago." She shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

"We were keeping it between us. Only you know we're married. Kev thinks we're dating. He caught me kissing him. Oh and I remember when you were in Jughead's hotel room. I was beneath the bed." Betty smirked.

“But all you two do is argue B.”

"Fake argue. We're actually saving up for a house." She smiled.

“B, I’m so happy for you. You should’ve told me.”

"I know but we wanted to keep it a secret a little longer." She told her.

"What did you wear?" Veronica asked.

"That blue dress I bought for the Vegas trip." Betty bit her lip remembering that night.

“But I was with you every night on that trip.”

"Not for a few hours." Betty smirked. She pulled her phone and showed her the photos.

“I can’t believe it B. I thought you and Jug were just a fling until he cheated. I didn’t think you two would ever fix things.” Veronica looked at her in shock. “I just have so many questions B! Are you sure you really see your whole future with him? You really love him?” She added.

"I do, we've lasted 6 months. I love him and want his babies. We've decided to live an hour outside of New York so we can still drive to work everyday and to see you guys." Betty looked at the wedding dresses.

“I’m happy for you.”

"Thank you." Betty's eyes were drawn to a beautiful lace dress. Veronica looked at it. "It's stunning." She whispered.

“It is.” Veronica said.

"It would fit so well." Betty clutched it. “B?” Betty tore her vision away from the dress. “You should try it on.” Veronica told her.

"We're here for you." Betty rolled her eyes.

“You love this dress B.”

"But I've already had my wedding." She told her.

“Not your dream wedding.” Veronica hinted.

"How about we try a dress on together?" Betty suggested.

“Okay.”

Betty's eyes lit up. She headed into the changing room as she tried on the dress. Looking into the mirror she saw this form fitting style dress. A v neckline and a slight fishtail bottom. The lace was a floral design.

She loved it so much. She felt beautiful. She pulled her hair down out her tight pony and pulled it back slightly with some down. She couldn't help herself as she sent a picture to Jughead.

J: Wow... you look amazing Betts. You’re so beautiful.

B: It's stunning.

J: Did Veronica pick anything yet?

B: This gorgeous silk dress. I'm about to see her but I needed a minute in this dress.

J: Wishing we waited for a real wedding?

B: I'm glad we did it when we did.

J: But?

B: But what babe?

J: You seem like you want more. I don’t know. Seeing yourself in that dress doesn’t make you regret anything, right?

B: A little. I regret not seeing you in a tux and getting vows but I love the way we did it.

J: Are you sure?

B: How about I buy a little white dress just for you to undress me?

J: Yeah?

B: What type, baby?

J: Anything you like, baby.

B: So this one?

J: It’s all up to you.

B: How about we have a small ceremony tonight just for us in a tux and dress?

J: I’d love that.

B: then we'll do it. I'll message you when I'm on my way home.

"You ready B?" Veronica knocked on the door.

"I'm ready." Betty walked out to meet her. Betty started tearing up as she saw her best friend.

“You’re going to make me cry B.”

"You look stunning." Betty cupped her face. Veronica hugged her. “Thank you B. I’m so excited.” She teared up.

"There's so many stunning dresses."

“I can’t wait to marry him B.”

"You deserve the perfect day." Betty smiled. "I guess we should look for our bridesmaid dresses. You found the dress." She wiped her own tears.

“It’s perfect.” Betty nodded in agreement. “I was thinking blue for the bridesmaids dresses.” Veronica smiled.

Betty always knew she would have had blue and gold as her wedding theme. But she threw her perfect wedding away to marry the man she loves immediately.

"Sure." Betty smiled. "Everyone suits blue. However, Cher can not wear a red lip."

“She’s definitely going to have an issue with that.” Veronica laughed softly.

"It's not her big day. It's yours." Betty smiled.

“True.”

"Let's go buy these dresses." Betty told Veronica.

“You’re buying one?” Veronica smiled.

"Me and Juggie decided just to do a little exchanging vows in his flat. I had a ring made for him."

“That’s adorable B.” Betty blushed, she showed her the ring. “So this whole time, the tattoo you ‘got while drunk’ was your wedding ring?”

"Juggie designed it. If you look closer you can see very faintly the date." Betty pointed it out.

“That’s adorable. I’ve always loved that tattoo even if it was a drunk mistake.” She teased.

"It was a very sober decision." She kissed it.

“I can’t wait to see the look on Archie’s face when he finds out you two are married.”

"That's Jughead's decision when we tell him. You're not even meant to know. It's so hard not waking up with him everyday." Betty sighed softly.

“So I’m supposed to keep this a secret?” Veronica questioned her best friend. 

"I'll speak to Jug tonight and tell him you found out."

“Okay.” Betty smiled excitedly. "Fancy meeting my husband V?"

"Wait!" Veronica gasped. "Alice Cooper is going to kill you!"

“I’m not telling her.” 

“Seriously?”

“It’s not a good idea.” Betty said. 

“Don’t you think that would upset Jughead?” Veronica asked.

"We haven't talked about it." She told Veronica.

“You can’t hide him forever B.”

"I want to protect him from Alice." Betty looked at the message from him.

J: I love you.

B: I love you too Juggie

She knew he was working so he wouldn’t be able to check his phone.

“I know. She just hates him. I know it makes him upset.” Betty sighed. “With his parents passing, he wants to have that kind of parent figure, you know?”

"He'll eventually know. It sucks but it has to be done." Veronica said.

“I know.We just enjoy our bubble. ” Betty smiled to herself.

“I’m sure you do. But the truth will come out.”

"I'll talk to him. I really should be getting back to him." She looked at the time.

“Call me later.” Veronica hugged her. Betty hugged her tightly. "I promise I will." She pulled away to change.

______

At home:

Betty was waiting for Jughead to get home from his night shoot. She had never thought about how he'd feel about Alice. Jughead came in looking exhausted.

"I made you so food, handsome." Betty smiled from her laptop.

“Hey babe.” He kissed her. She kissed him softly. He could tell her mind was preoccupied. “You okay?”

"I've been thinking. I love our little bubble but the truth will come out when we're ready. However, I never stop to think about how you're feeling about the whole Alice situation. I bet you always imagined your mother in law to be a good mother figure to you after your mother passed away." Betty rambled.

“Betts my mother was never good to me. I’m used to it. Don’t worry about me.”

"I do worry Juggie." She teared up all emotional. "You're my family and I'm scared she'll drive you away like before."

“I understand she doesn’t like me. There’s nothing I can do about that. You won’t lose me over it.”

Betty nodded as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so emotional, sorry." Jughead felt her hug him tightly. He gently wiped her tears."I think I want to tell my mother."

“What do you think she’ll say?”

"Probably kick me out the family." Betty kissed him.

“Is that something you’re okay with?”

"It she can't accept my family right here then yes. I forgave you and moved on. She needs too as well. I want this family." She rested her head on his chest hiding her tears.

Jughead held her face. He lifted her chin up so she would look at him. “Are you sure? This is really something you want? Forever?” He wiped her tears.

"Of course. It's me and you baby. We're in this for the long haul. V accidentally found out. She asked me if I saw my future with you and I do. I can't imagine one without you. It's hard not being here with you all the time." Betty rested her head in his hands.

“Move in with me. I know the place is small... but stay with me until we buy a house.”

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

Jughead picked her up gently. "Of course. You're my wife. Move in with me Mrs Jones?" He spun her around excitedly.

"Yes! Of course!" She littered his face with kisses. Jughead hugged her happily. "Juggie, you and me." She cupped his face.

“I’m in this for the long haul, Mrs Jones.” He teased. Betty laughed softly. "Good. I don't know why I'm so emotional."

“Maybe you’re just tired. It’s been a long week.” He kissed her.

"Come to bed with me?" Betty closed her laptop off.

"Let me grab a shower first." Jughead kissed her before heading to the bathroom. Betty was alone as she messaged Alice.

B: I got married 6 months ago in Vegas.

A: Married? Was this some drunken mistake?

B: No. Completely and utterly sober.

A: With who?

B: Jughead.

A: you better be joking.

B: I'm not, mother.

A: He’s scum Elizabeth. Don’t you have any respect for yourself?

B: I love him. I'm not sorry. Goodbye mother.

She heard Jughead coming out of the shower as she turned her phone off. She just turned to look at him.

“Coming to bed baby?” He smiled.

"Yeah. I guess we'll be having Christmas here this year."

“You talked to your mom?” Betty nodded. “I’m sorry Betts.” He hugged her.

"It's okay. She thinks I don't respect myself."

“Maybe I can try to prove myself to her.” Jughead whispered.

"You don't have too." She kissed him.

“I need to.”

"Baby she is just upset because she had no one." Betty hugged him.

Jughead didn't care. He knew he needed to. He decided to go to Riverdale this weekend. He would have a talk with Alice. With that in mind Jughead climbed in bed with Betty. 

"I love you. I'll do everything for you."

“I love you too.” 

Jughead held her. Betty fell asleep fast, whilst she was asleep he took her phone for Alice's number.

J: Hello Alice it's Jughead 

A: What do you want scum?

J: I want to speak with you in person.

A: Why?

J: To prove to you how much I really love your daughter. I want your blessing.

A: Fine

J: Can I stop by this weekend?

A: absolutely.  
A: we need to talk about you divorcing my daughter.

J: I’m not divorcing her. I love her.

A: fine we'll talk.

J: I’ll be there saturday morning.

A: fine

Jughead put his phone away and cuddled up with Betty. He just kissed her head as Betty woke up slightly, kissing him. 

“Hi baby.” Jughead kissed her.

"Sleep." She mumbled tired. 

He kissed her neck as she started to fall asleep. It wasn't long before he fell asleep too.

______

That weekend:

Jughead told Betty he had work. He didn’t want her to worry about him. He was nervous. He drove all the way to Betty’s childhood home early Saturday morning. He brought coffee for them. When he got there he nervously knocked on the door. Alice was already waiting for him.

“Hi Mrs Cooper.” Jughead said, handing her a coffee.

"I don't want it." She walked in the room. Jughead nodded, heading in. "So?"

“I love Betty. I’d do anything for your daughter.”

"Then leave her." Alice glared.

“She loves me too. We want to have a family together.” Jughead added.

"Absolutely not." Alice shook her head.

“Betty is a grown woman. She can decide for herself.”

"She isn't well mentally to do so." Alice told him. "Alice in all respect she is." Jughead told her. Alice rolled her eyes. 

“She means everything to me.” Jughead whispered.

"And I meant everything to my husband but he left."

“I would never do anything to hurt her.”

Alice looked at him. "You left her once." She told him.

"That was a mistake." Jughead sighed. Just as Jughead said that Betty called him. “Hey baby.” Jughead answered.

"Juggie... my chest is tight." She panicked.

“What? Where are you? Breathe baby... describe to me how you’re feeling.”

"At work... on the stairs. I was in a meeting discussing the project... I can't breathe. I'm going to collapse." She sobbed.

“I’m coming to you baby. Call Veronica, she’ll get you to the hospital and i’ll be right there, okay?”

"No... she can't know...she tell my mom. She'll send me to the sisters." Betty panicked more.

"What's happening?" Alice mouthed.

“Betty what are you talking about?” Jughead was concerned.

"I...no... not again." Betty freaked out.

“Betts listen to me... breathe. Call Veronica. I’ll be right there.” He reassured her.

"I can't move baby." Betty cried.

Alice could hear her crying. That made her mother panic. She hated hearing her daughter cry in pain.

“I’m on my way. I’m going to stay on the phone with you baby. Focus on me and breathe. How was your day?” He tried to distract her.

"Bad... they're making cuts." She breathed.

"I'm coming." Alice told him.

Jughead didn't care as he rushed to his car. “And you’re scared you might get let go?” Betty nodded.

Jughead knew she was nodded as he began driving. “You’re amazing at your job baby, they’re lucky to have you.” Jughead told her.

"Juggie... if I lose my job we can't move."

“Yes we will. I’ll take care of you baby.” 

"I've worked all my life. I was the last in first out." She whispered.

“I highly doubt they’ll let you go baby.” Jughead reassured his wife.

Jughead heard her breaths begin to speed up again. 

"Don't think about it. How was it dress shopping with Ronnie?" He wondered.

"Stressful." She laughed softly.

"Arch is excited."Jughead smiled.

"They've gone blue. I wanted blue and gold at my wedding when I was little.".

“Yeah? What else did you want for a wedding baby?” He smiled, thinking about her in the wedding dress.

"Small wedding near the beach you took me too." Betty smiled.

“That sounds perfect.”

"I hate big weddings. It gives me too much anxiety. That's why I loved the way we did it." She added in a whisper.

"So you'll hate getting paraded at Veronica's wedding?" Jughead asked her. Betty giggled at that. She was calming down. “I’ll be there soon baby.” 

"I pulled you from work." She whispered.

“I was actually visiting your mother.”

"Babe.' Betty sighed. "That's a waste of trip."

“I at least wanted to try.” Jughead shrugged whilst he drove.

"Thank you for trying." She whispered.

"It's okay baby. I'm almost there." Jughead told her.

“I love you.” 

“I love you so much baby.” He said.

It wasn't long before Jughead got there. Alice follower in behind them. The second Betty saw Jughead she hugged him crying.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't stop from panicking."

Jughead stroked her hair kissing her head. "It's okay. You can call me for whatever, remember? I love you." Jughead tilted her head so he could see her. Alice just stood in the back watching them. She saw Betty kissed him softly. Whilst He held her close to him. “You’re okay. I’m here.” He whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered into the kiss. He held her close as they kissed lovingly. Betty just looked up at him. “You feeling better?” She nodded softly. “Are you sure?”

"I'm just tired." Betty held him.

“Let’s get you home.”

Betty stood up with weak knees as she saw her mother. She just looked up at Jughead confused.

“She said she wanted to come.”

Betty nodded.

"Jughead you have my blessing." Alice said out of the blue.

"Seriously?" Jughead's eyes lit up.

“It’s obvious how much you care about my daughter.” Betty ran up to her mother hugging her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's okay sweetheart. Let's get you home. I need to talk to your husband." Alice hugged her back.

___

At home: 

Betty was fast asleep in their bed as Jughead made coffee for Alice. He handed it to her. “Thank you.” She said. 

He nodded.

"I really do love her Alice." Jughead smiled over at her.

“I know you do.” 

“I may have made my mistakes but shes the love of my life.” Alice sighed softly. "I can see that. So your a photographer?"

“I am.”

Alice nodded. "Isn't this place too small for you too?" She asked.

"We make it do." Jughead laughed softly.

She nodded. 

“I bought a house. I’m surprising Betty with it next week. I’m just slowly bringing our stuff over when she’s working and I’m not.”

"Really?" Alice was shocked.

"Yeah." Jughead smiled softly. "I've made sure it was a three bedroom. So we could have a shared office and a nursery."

“I underestimated you.” 

“Most people do.”

"How so?" Alice was curious.

“I didn’t come from much. My parents are dead. So is my little sister. I grew up homeless for most of my life.” He explained. “In college I couldn’t cope. I got stuck in with drugs and alcohol. Photography was my only escape. After college I got my act together. I didn’t want to end up like my father. Then I met your daughter. I had feelings for her since the day I met her. I tried so hard to be better. She helps me be a better person.”

"She does that. You know Jughead we're similar." Alice told him.

“We are?”

"I didn't come from much. I thought for everything I have." She shrugged. Jughead nodded. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time."

“It’s okay.”

Alice nodded. 

Jughead finally felt like he had turned a new page with Alice. It was something he was genuinely happily. 

It's time the Jones family can properly be the Jones family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

The house was completely done. Jughead was so excited to show Betty. They had decided to tell people about them. Betty hadn't been laid off. She actually had a promotion. 

Jughead was around with Archie talking about the bachelor party. Betty had just come into the kitchen. She hugged Jughead out of the blue. Betty was slowly moving into the loft.

"Betty?" Archie looked at her weird.

“Yeah?”

"You're hugging Jughead." He pointed out.

“I wanted a hug.” Archie looked at Jughead. "But you two hate each other." He uttered.

“I actually love her... a lot.” Jughead smirked.

Betty sat on the table as she kissed him. She was wearing his favourite shirt. "Wait what's going on?" Archie was looking at them confused. Betty showed Archie her ring finger.

“What the hell?”

"Coming up 7 months." Jughead held her.

“Why didn’t you say anything! This is huge!”

"Veronica knows." Betty smirked.

"Kevin thinks we're dating still." Jughead added.

“And she didn’t say anything? Veronica is terrible at keeping secrets!” Archie gasped.

"She knows what's good for her." Betty laughed.

“And Kevin knows too?!”

"Well he doesn't know we're married." Jughead shrugged.

"You're what!" Kevin screamed.

"Congratulations man." Fangs smiled.

“Thanks.” Jughead smiled.

"When?" 

Veronica walked in. "Vegas. Those few hours we lost her." Veronica kissed her fiancèe.

“Seriously?” 

“Yep. 7 months. I’m planning something special for our one year.” He kissed her. Betty's eyes lit up. "Like?" She prompted.

“It’s a surprise.”

"Only five months in counting." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her happily. They were so happy they were finally told everyone their secret. They could finally be Mr and Mrs Jones with anyone happy for them.

_____

5 months later:

Jughead was surprising Betty with a trip to Hawaii. Betty had no idea they were going on a trip. He was casually dropping by their new house as he finally had her porch swing available. She couldn't believe Jughead had bought them a house and was taking them on a trip. He worked so hard constantly. She was so proud of him.

"I hope it's somewhere hot." Betty was trying to think of places.

“Yeah?”

"I want to see you in speedos." She winked. Jughead laughed softly. "I've been buying super cute swimsuits."

“Well I can’t wait to see those.” He smirked.

"They're sexy." Betty winked.

“Yeah?”

"Yep, all your favourite colours." She giggled. "So I'm screwed if we're skiing."

“So you’re packing for hot weather then?”

"I have a sweater or two." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily. "Can I have a clue?"

“You’re on track with packing. That’s all I’ll say.” He kissed her. "I hope it's a place I've never been before." Betty looked at the airport car park.

Jughead smiled at her, he knew she's never been there before. He’s never been before either. This time it would be different now that they’re together. He was excited to share a new experience together.

Betty helped Jughead bring their bags in. Their flight left in an hour. Betty was looking at all the flights on the way. She was guessing after each flight. Jughead still wouldn’t say anything.

"Seriously baby?" Betty pouted.

“Do you really want to know?” He smiled.

"I guess I can wait." She hugged him.

“We have to board in 20 minutes. You’ll find out then.” He kissed her. 

"I'm just so excited."

“Me too.”

"I can't wait." She giggled.

“We technically never got a honeymoon so I’m hoping we kind of treat this trip like one.” Jughead told her.

"Aren't we treating all our holidays like a honeymoon?" Betty looked at him.

“We are. I just feel like this one is more special. In three days we’ll be married for one year.” He smiled at her.

"It definitely is. Can you believe it's a year?" She whispered.

“Best year of my life.”

"You got Alice Cooper to love you as well. It's a miracle." Betty smiled.

"Flight to Hawaii now boarding."

“Come on.” Jughead smiled. Betty looked at him. "Hawaii!" She squealed.

“Yeah. I know you’ve already been there but I figured it would be a good romantic getaway.”

"We've never been before." Betty kissed him Jughead kissed her happily. "Let's go." He whispered into the kiss.

They headed to board the plane. They practical ran there so excited. Jughead booked them first class tickets. He directed Betty to first class as she headed into ecomony.

“Really Juggie. Can we afford this?” 

“I picked up a ton of extra photography jobs. They pay well. Don’t worry about money.”

"I love you Mr Jones." She kissed him. He kissed her happily. Betty nodded as she kissed him more. “I love you Mrs Jones.”

"I love you Mr Jones."

They headed to their seats. Jughead got their bags put away before they sat down. He was so happy he could provide this trip for them.

"So Mrs Jones those swimsuits?"

“Yeah?”

"I can't wait for us to be on the beach." Jughead rested his head on her shoulder. “Me too.” Jughead smiled at her. "Also we can practice baby making." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah?" He kissed her cheek. "Doesn't harm practicing." Betty kissed him happily. Jughead deepened the kiss silight as he ran his hands up her leg. “Juggie we’re in public.” She giggled.

"I know. But I love my wife." He winked. She held his face and kissed him. Jughead smiled at her sleepily. 

They spent most of the flight just making out and sleeping. They were both asleep when the plane landed. The air hostess woke them up. They grabbed their bags before heading out the airport. They could smell the ocean air. Betty just turned to look at Jughead.

"Where's our hotel?"

“It’s ten minutes from here.”

"Really? That's amazing!" She grabbed their bags into the taxi.

“Come on, let’s go.” He smiled.

Betty held his hand as they headed off. They got to the hotel and checked in. Jughead booked them the honeymoon suite. Betty wasn't expecting any of it.

"Baby it's perfect." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her happily. He picked her up and showed her to the bedroom. He then laid her down softly on the bed. She kissed him and pulled him down on her.

"It's a good job we slept on the plane."

“Yeah? And why’s that?” Jughead smirked.

"Because I want you." She ran her hands up his chest.

Jughead kissed her heatedly. He pulled her leggings off as they kissed. Betty tugged at his shirt. She loved him half naked. His body was a piece of art. She was obsessed with all his tattoos. She would trace them every moment she got.

Jughead got his shirt off as he kissed her. It was just a loving kiss as they focused on one another. Jughead moved to kiss her neck. Betty loved neck kisses as she moved her neck.

“I love you.” He whispered against her neck. "Show me." She smirked.

Jughead tugged her shirt off of her. He saw her braless. She wanted to make it easier for him. “You’re killing me baby.” He kissed down her body.

"Well hurry." She giggled.

"If you say so." Jughead crawled to the top of her. Betty bit her lip as she pulled his pants off. “We should try some new stuff.” He kissed her.

"Like?"

“I don’t know. Anything you have in mind?”

"We could try a different position?" She suggested.

“Okay.” He kissed her.

Betty just moved so they could find a position. Shortly, they found a comfortable position as they moved. They never broke the kiss though. 

Jughead kissed her.“I love you.”

"I love you too." Betty moaned. "Baby."

Jughead sped up. That made Betty clutch the sheets. She loved when he was rough with her. He would never hurt her but still was rough. This was the most passionate they've ever been.

They spent the rest of that day and night just making love. It was round after round of passionate love. They were currently cuddled up in bed watching a movie. They were too tired to do anything else. Jughead was pressing soft kisses to Betty’s neck.

"Thank you." Betty kissed him.

“For what?”

"Everything." She whispered.

“We needed this trip.” He kissed her. "We did." He smiled at her."So do you think we can start thinking about babies soon?" She whispered.

“If that’s what you really want, sure baby.” Betty kissed him nodded. "I want your family but we should wait a few more years."

“I agree.”

Betty smiled at him. "Let's explore."

“Now?” He teased, yawning. "Fine tomorrow." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily."If you don't mind baby I'm off to shower." Betty winked.

“Can I join you?”

"Is the sun hot?" Betty asked him. "That's a yes Jones." She threw his jumper at him. Jughead got up to follow her. He picked her up as he pulled the shower on. She giggled while holding onto him. "Tomorrow we'll have a beach day." He promised.

“I can’t wait.”

"You and me both." Jughead laughed softly.

____

The following day, as promised, was a beach day. They were up early to get ready. They wanted to explore all the different beaches and find a perfect spot before it got busy.

Jughead was waiting for her. He was all ready to go. Betty chose her black one with the peek a boo cut. She loved how simple but sexy she looked in it. Jughead couldn’t wait to see Betty in her new swimsuits.

"I'm coming!" She walked out to him.

“God Betts. You look amazing.”

"Keep your pants on Jones." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily. "It's my favourite." She shrugged.

Jughead smiled holding her hand. They found a perfect spot not too near the ocean. Betty wanted to work on her tan. Jughead was teasing her as he took some photography.

“Come in the water with me baby.” He said.

"Fine." She giggled. "Will you carry me?"

“Of course.”

Betty wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. She just kissed him whilst he dunked them fast in the freezing water.

“Jug!” 

“You’ll get used to it. It’s barely cold.”

Betty rolled her eyes as she splashed him. Jughead splashed her back as she ran away. He swam underwater to pick her up. "Jug!" Betty panicked as he picked her up. He just held her.``It's a good job I love you."

“I love you so much.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back. "You know I'm so happy I moved into your sketchy flat."

“Sketchy?” He laughed.

"The ad was kind of creepy." She teased. Jughead kissed her.``I'm happy you moved in and you hauled my ass to get ice cream."

“I can’t believe it all started with me getting you ice cream to make you feel better.” He teased.

"I'm a simple gal. It all started with you pushing me out the door." Betty laughed."Plus you offered me extra topping."

"All you had on your icecream is syrup and sprinkles." Jughead teased.

“I know.” She smiled.

"How could I marry such a basic taste palette?" He winked. Betty smiled and kissed him. 

The couple was madly in love. Neither one could believe it started from heartbreak. A rejected proposal and a cheating partner. They’ve come so far. They were two strong individuals so madly in love. They've matured from the heartbreak.

All they could focus on was their future. They could finally be Mr and Mrs Jones in a world full of possibilities and fresh starts.


End file.
